Begging For You
by Timmesque
Summary: Kai left the Bladebreakers. 3 years later, he's back. How will Tyson react? What does Kai want?[Tyka,MaRa] [yaoi] [Complete!]
1. Returning Memories

**Begging For You**

**By Timberwolf**

**With her annoying muses CS (Chibi Sarah, likes mocha coffee) CT (Chibi Tyson, too cute) and CC (Chibi Cindy, to protect our defenseless author from CS. And doing a good job of it too!!) **

**A Tyka story**

Chapter One

Returning memories

Kai stood in front of the blue gym. It was bigger than your average gyms, but then what could you expect from being world champions. The title comes with more than free donuts.

He took in a deep breath. This was hard for even him, Kai to do. 

He imagined how the Bladebreakers would react to that.

***Flashback***

_"If you want to know something, why don't you ask Mr. Know-it all," Dizzi said accusingly_

_Tyson chuckled, "That would you Kai."_

_Kai smirked, "You said it."_

***End Flashback***

He gently opened the door. **_Here goes_**, he thought. 

Time to face the fireworks.

The first thing he saw was Kenny, sitting in front of a very big desk. Strange enough, the only thing on this enormous desk was a laptop. Kai chuckled. Dizzi still dominated the little brunette's life. No technology could replace Dizzi and her sharp wit, even if they tried.

Kenny was engrossed at whatever Dizzi was telling him. Kai wanted to avoid him, but he knew eventually, Kenny would seek him out. Tyson always had extremely loyal friends.

He cleared his throat. Kenny jerked his head back, his chocolate eyes wideninglook, nobody has ever seen this guy's eyes, so I'm making up an eye colour. Don't sue

"Kai," he said in a matter-of fact tone. Kenny stood up, never breaking eye-contact. Despite the fact Kai was taller; Kenny made him feel like an insect.

Not knowing what to say, Kai nodded.

"You have a lot of guts coming back here. You know that, don't you?"

"Don't try and stop me Chief."

_"Chief,"_ He said that word as if it hasn't been used in a long time, "You haven't called me that in a long time. Don't use it. You don't have that privilege anymore, considering what you did to Tyson."

Those words cut his insides. He never considered Tyson _not forgiving him. Tyson was always ever-forgiving, even to his enemies. Is it possible Tyson won't forgive him?_

**No**, Kenny was just messing with him. He will get Tyson back. No matter what.  

Kenny glared at him in such a way Kai might have ended up as ash on a table.

Kai just ignored him and proceeded onwards.

Kenny watched him walk off. Then he said softly, "God, lend Tyson strength to stand straight for the future."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was done, Kai thought.

Now to face the Turtle and the Tiger[1]. He was sure they got together last year. It even came on the news, to the major embarrassment of Ray and amusement of Max. They blended very well with each other, complimenting each other with their opposite views, ideas and personalities. Plus, he was sure Max was the only one who could lighten up Ray from his 'no-nonsense' attitude and Ray was the only one who could reduce Max's blood-sugar levels.

 He saw Max fighting someone who was so obviously a rookie. Kai rolled his eyes. Even though they were World Champions, they still wasted their time fighting rookies. 

He watched the rookie's blade fly out of the dish and make a dent in the wall.

No doubt they have to get that wall repainted.

"Not bad. Improve your offense and I'm sure you'll make it to the big leagues in no time," Max said encouragingly.

"I doubt it."

Max's head shot up at the familiar tone of that voice. He came back!! His eyes narrowed at Kai. For once, no 'happy-go-lucky' smile adorned his heart-shaped face.

"Kai. Long time, no see. Now leave before I tear your insides."

"Are you threatening me, Max? That's not a wise thing to do."

"No, I'm making the threats." A new voice made its voice cut through the hostile conversation.

A tall well-built teen made his way to Max. Placing a hand on his lover's shoulder, causing Max to relax unconsciously, Ray looked at the former team captain. His eyes were dark and solemn. 

The rookie decided now would be a good time to leave.  

"Ray, I see you're doing well," Kai said, smirking.

"Kai, I see you're not, since you came back," Ray replied just as smoothly, his amber eyes cat-like slits. 

"That won't work on me. I always get what I want. And besides," He allowed himself a vampire grin, "Did you think you could stop me?"

Ray said nothing. Max growled.

Suddenly Kai heard a voice that was like water flowing gently. It made him stiffen inwardly.  It was a voice he'd longed for so long. It was Tyson's voice.

"Why so much hostility over our ex-team captain? Maxie don't attack him, welcome him. Let it never be said that that the Bladebreakers harbor grudges," Tyson smiled darkly, "I certainly don't."

All the anger drained out of Max and Ray, while Kai simply locked eyes with Tyson.

He had changed so much. He was so immature before. Now…

His sapphire-glowing hair had grown and his eyes which resembled so much like smoke on water were still as enticing as before. He had grown slightly taller and his clothes showed a well-built build. His skin had tanned as well, but not too much that you would notice. His face, which used have a heart-shape became an oval.

A tenshi on earth, that's what he's become, Kai thought dazed.

"Follow me Kai. I'm afraid if I leave you with Max, there are no guarantees you'll survive. So for a change, I'll show you around the new gym. Since you weren't here when it was built."

It was a small rebuke, but it caused Kai great pain.

Tyson gestured to Kai and Kai followed, still in a stupor.

Max looked sadly at the retreating forms. Ray saw this distress and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist **Mara,** anyone? ^^ and whispered in his ear, "He'll make it."

"Which one, Ray? Which one?

- - - - - - -  -- - - - - - - 

Kai followed Tyson like a puppy would follow his master. He couldn't get over how much Tyson has changed. _Did I really miss that much?_ He thought, _how come I wasn't here to be the first to know how much he's changed?_ A surge of jealously enveloped him. He should been the only one to see the changes.

The only one…

Tyson led the way to a tiny, yet well-decorated café. On the wall were the portraits of the Bladebreakers. Including himself. He saw Max's cerulean, Ray's amber, Kenny's russet, Tyson's misty grey-blue, and his own piercing crimson. He arched an eyebrow at Tyson who smiled regretfully.

"I felt the new generation should know all the Bladebreakers, even the ones who abandoned them."

Kai winced. "I didn't abandon you. I…"[2] Kai swallowed his sentence as he saw Tyson's eyes blaze.

He had to be careful at what he says around the blunette. There have been a LOT of changes…

Tyson smiled again. "You see Kai, unlike everyone else, I don't hold a grudge."

"Why not? I thought you'd be the first to attack me," Kai said trying to revive old memories of them together. The ones he cherished the most when he left.

"I've changed a lot since you've left. And," he smirked as if thinking a particularly nasty thought,"I won't let you mess up what I've rebuild out of my shattered life. Don't come into my life, Kai. It will go on better without you messing it up."

With that, he walked off, leaving Kai with the crushed remains of his heart.

**ME: (staggers) It's… finally done…**

**CS: It's kinda short, isn't it? **

**ME: It was the first chappie I've ever written!! Cut me some slack!!**

**CC: I love Eminem.**

**ME: (sweatdrops) Who invited her?**

**CS: (whistles innocently)**

**CC: Do you love Eminem?**

**ME: Reviews are appreciated…**

**CC: Did you know I love Eminem?**

**CS: Get her off the footnotes…**

**[1] Draciel is usually referred to as the 'turtle' bit-beast. As for Drigger… I really don't think I need to tell you that.**

**[2] What did Kai do and why did he leave? Find out in the next chappie!!**


	2. Time for Change

**Here's to all my reviewers for their kind support on my first fic… I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

**CS: Cripes, I hate it when she's mushy…**

I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p: Did you really think I captivated people with this fic? (blushes) Thanx for your support!!!

 Chibi-Mariah: What DID Kai DO? Heh heh, somehow I think I know. I've read a couple of your fics… but I could never review 'cause I hadn't registered yet!!! (CS: It took a lot of convincing from Angevar and 4 pounds of CHOCOLATE to get her to put it on. ME: Was it 4 pounds, thought it was 2…)

Angel Turned Devil: Never knew angels could turn into devils… (CS: That's what happened to you… ME: Really? I've never noticed…) I thought the first chappie was too short… but I'm glad you liked it!! ^^

Who-was-seen: Geez, I'm working really hard here!!! Boarding school is VERY stressful, so I'll update as soon as possible. CS: Not to mention the lack of comps in this school…****

CrazyJen: I've read your fic and reviewed for it as well. I happen to like mush even though I'm slightly more into character and angst. I'll be checking you for more Tyka!! ^^

Krixel: Yes, there is a lot of tension in the first two chapters, but romance and fluff are coming up soon!!!

Angel Tala: If Angevar finds out that I'm talking to you, she'll have me in the hospital. She has a thing against Tala. Me, I like Tala. Such a complex character…maybe I should write a fic on him… Anyway, hope you're not disappointed by this chappie!!****

Rumi-Chan: (shakes) They really like me…(cries out in happiness) WAHOOO!!!

CS: I'm still looking for a job… Timmy really appreciates your praise (even though she doesn't deserve it…) and agrees that MARA should be there 'cause there aren't enough fics with Mara.****

Frostt: If you're curious now, God help you for the rest of the story 'cause the suspense grows into something much more… and all my muses are chibis (easier to threaten…)****

Zoea: Here it is. Enjoy!! ^^

Little Kai's Angel: All the famous authors are reviewing MY story… THANK YOU!!!!!!!! I've read your story 'The love live of young Hiwatari' Plz update!!! ^^

**ME: The next chappie has officially arrived**

**CS: What are you, the energizer bunny? How can you go on and on and on?**

**ME: I went to fay's..**

**CS: That would explain itturns to readers Sugarhigh…**

**ME: I keep going and going and going…**

**CT: Fay's is a café dedicated solely for making people go on sugarhigh*sweatdrops* I remember the last time she went… Not pretty.**

**ME: MUST HAVE CHOCOLATE!!!!**

**CS: Onwards with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yadda yadda yadda, yes we know the drill…**

Chapter 2

Time for change

_How could he come back? Does he realize what he's done?_

_How could he come back, and act as if nothing has happened?_

Before, he might have been welcomed with open arms, but he can't expect things to be the same. The no good son of a…

Tyson opened the door to his office, muttering curses that would have made a wrestler blush during a match. He was lucky, though. He had a warning from Dragoon that Kai had arrived in Japan. He spent the whole morning thinking what to say and answering back. Memories kept on attacking that day and he couldn't seem to concentrate at all, which is why Max battled the rookie while he did some deskwork.

Yet all those years together had placed a bond he knew no amount of sadness and pain could remove.

Not that he _wanted_ it to go. Did he?

_Did he hate Kai?_

***Flashback***

_"Come on, you guys," Max said whining, "Whadya waiting for? New Year?"_

_Tyson gave his trademark evil grin, "'Course not Maxie! We're waiting for our fifth wheel! You coming Kai?"_

_Kai grunted and said, "Hn, and skip dessert? No thanks."_

_Tyson and Max spent 5 minutes staring at Kai, goggle-eyed. Ray videotaped it._

_It's not everyday Tyson speechless.[1]_

***End Flashback***

Kai was pretty much the same, except for the flicker of emotion that kept passing through his eyes. Tyson knew quite well Kai only shows emotions if he wanted people to see them. 

In other words, Kai was trying to get sympathy from Tyson. He didn't expect that and it threw him considerably off-guard, but he managed to compose himself and retaliate.

_You won't shatter my life. I've rebuilt it. It doesn't need you. Or love._

_But, even then Kai wouldn't show emotion… unless he was thrown off-course. I must have shocked him for acting sensibly for once._

Tyson sat in his chair and began to work on some important documents that required his checking.

*THUD*

Tyson jumped, visibly startled. He saw that Kai had entered his office. And slammed the door.

_Without knocking also_, he thought with venom and nostalgia. _Some things never change._

"Why are giving me the cold shoulder treatment? That's for strangers, and I'm not a stranger," Kai said angrily. That anger made Tyson flinch inside. And get angry as well.

_Who is he to tell me what to do!!_

Tyson glared at him coldly. "Oh really? You're speaking for yourself then. Leave me alone. I have a lot of work on my hands and they don't require your presence."

"I'm not leaving Tyson. Not now, not ever. I'm back."

Tyson's heart sank with those words. _He's staying… He can't… He wouldn't…_

One look into Kai's fathomless crimson eyes told him that he meant everything he said.

Tyson hid his disappointment and replied his voice cold as mid-winter frost, "Don't expect me to be happy. It doesn't work that way. It did before, it doesn't anymore." He stood up, "Now I must ask you to leave my office."

Kai only came closer. Tyson fought the rising panic inside himself. 

_Stay away…_

"Leave."

_Please…_

He only advanced more.

_I can't… I don't want to be hurt anymore…_

"G-go away."

_So much pain… Go away…_

Their faces were inches apart from each other.

"Kai!"

Kai forcefully grabbed the other teen's chin and brought it closer towards him. Tyson's eyes clouded with fear.

"I'm not leaving, Tyson"

And he crushed the other teen's lips against his own.

Passion. Passion, he had kept locked inside for so long, he had forgotten it existed. He poured everything he had into that kiss. He felt Tyson's passion and… pain?

He sensed pain. Hurt. Sorrow.

His heart shattered. Did he do this? Did he destroy the innocent teen he fell in love with?

 Tyson struggled for a while, but gave up, defeated by the older teen's strength. 

They broke apart, for the need for air. Tyson's hair was slightly messed up and he looked quite flustered.

Kai walked out with a parting remark, "I always get what I want."

Tyson watched the door close and put a finger on his lips. They tingled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

When Ray came to check on Tyson, he saw a flustered and stunned teen sitting in his chair.

He gently shook the blunette, "Tyson? Are you alright?" 

Tyson slowly looked a mixture of emotions in his eyes. It broke Ray to see Tyson like this.

"Why is he here, Ray? Why did he come back?" He pleaded, his eyes begging.

Ray had no answer for that, but he knew where to get one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kai didn't want it. He hated the old crumbling mansion that used to belong to his detestable old grandfather. It didn't want him and he certainly didn't want it. However, he had no place to stay. Grumbling, he picked up a broom and began to clean up the cobwebs on the ceiling. 

After a great deal of cleaning and cursingdid you really think Kai would take this lying down? He needs to grumble^^ Kai had washed, scrubbed and re- painted most of the mansion. The only thing left was the outside. He stepped back to admire his work. He wished someone was here to congratulate him on it, to be there…

Tyson…

"Congratulations."

He spun around to see… Ray.

"Ray. What a pleasure. I hope you'd warn me the next time you'd decide to drop by."

"I didn't know your phone number." 

"I see."

A pause.

"Why are you here, Ray? You hate me."

Ray shook his head, "I can't hate you. Max can't either, so I can't." Seeing the confused look on Kai's face, he explained. "We never expected you to come back. It was so much easier to hate someone who wasn't there. Tyson knew that. Now that you're back, he's not sure how to take it."

"He shut me out Ray. He was expecting me."

"How did he know?"

Kai bent his head, deep in thought. Then… "His Bit-beast."

Ray's eyes clouded, "Of course, he must have asked Dragoon to warn him when you should come back. Bit-beasts can sense each other. How could I forget!"

"I was planning on the element of surprise. That obviously didn't work."

"Obviously."

Silence.

"Help me Ray," Kai's crimson eyes pleaded, "Please. I can't lose him again. I can't."

Ray softened. He knew that Tyson stopped believing in anything related to love ever since Kai left. Max had been really hurt by that. His best friend stopped believing. 

If he helped Kai, he would be helping Tyson and helping Max as well.

"Dinner at seven."

At he vanished from Kai's view.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Guess who said that? Yeah, I'd _know_ you'd figure it out. ^^

Ray winced at his lover's outburst. Max can shout very loudly if he needed to.

Very loudly.  

He tried to give out a calm demeanor, but the aura radiating from Max was anything _but happy. _

"I invited Kai to dinner."

"What possessed you to do that?"

"What makes you think I was possessed?"

Max glared at him. Ray shuddered. Max is scary when he's angry. Which, is a very rare thing to see.

"Seriously, Ray. Kai? He hurt Tyson. _Our_ best friend!" Max blinked, his cerulean eyes flashing. "I can't forgive him for that. I _won't _forgive for that!"

Ray sighed. It was pretty clear he wasn't getting through Max's shellthinking' of you Draceil. ^^

"All right. I'll tell him not to come."

Suddenly, all the anger inside Max had vanished. Ray always kept his promises.

To see Ray break a promise because of him, filled him with guilt.

"You wouldn't."

"If you don't want him here, then I'll tell him it's cancelled," Ray replied smoothly. "And besides, he hasn't any friends in Japan aside from _us."_

Max bit his lip. Ray smirked inwardly. He knew the cracks in his Maxie's shell. 

"Oh, all right! He can come," said Max, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Ray smiled and kissed Max chastely on the lips.

"Great! What are we cooking?"

"Turkey."

Ray's euphoria dropped a notch. Kai was vegetarian.

This ought to be pleasant.

------ - - - - - - -- - -- -- - -  --  -- - 

It wasn't so bad. Expect for the fact Ray was the only one speaking and Max kept on glaring at Kai and Kai was… Kai. You'd think the guy learnt how to talk.

For someone who nearly ended up sleeping on the couch, he was trying very hard.

The death glares from Max and the stony silence was _not _helping.

Suddenly, he got up saying he had to walk the dog, leaving Kai and Max to give each other death glares. It was surprising to still them alive.  From the way they looked at each other, they would have been better off six feet under.

Max got up. Stupid Ray had to leave him alone and he left with the most pathetic excuse invented by man-kind.

"I have to light the candles," he said gesturing to the candles on the wooden table.

"No need."

Max cocked his eyebrow. Kai gave his vampire grin, and then he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing a deep crimson. Suddenly the candles lit up, illuminating the room brightly.

Max looked at the candles in amazement. 

_How did he do that? Unless Kai is more of an alien than I thought…_

Then it dawned on him what had just happened.

"You've gotten your partial powers."

Kai nodded, "Last year."

"Control over fire?"

"Exactly. What did you guys get?"

Max's eyes misted, remembering the time they inherited partial powers from their bit-beasts.

"Ray got the agility of a cat; I received unusually large amounts of strength; Kenny said he wouldn't inherit powers since Dizzi in his laptop, but when he fell off that building, he couldn't explain why he was floating; and Tyson hasn't received his powers yet."

At first, they couldn't understand what was happening. It was Dizzi who saved the day by telling them close connections with their bit-beast and age was doing this to them. Since it was natural, they could do nothing about it except wait for it to show up.

Silence reentered the room. Suddenly, Kai looked away, the pain all too apparent.

Kai said hesitantly, "I know what you're thinking. You think I'm here to hurt him. _Again. But give me a chance. Do you __really think I haven't suffered from the separation? That a part of my heart wasn't ripped away. You still think I'm the Ice man. I'm still Kai. But I've become much __more than that. And I _feel_ as well."_

Sky-blue eyes softened as those heart-felt words. Briskly, he gestured to Kai to sit down, "I'll go get dessert. I hope you like chocolate pudding."

Kai smiled his vampire smile, "I love it."

"Good, 'cause that's what you're getting." Max said giving his happy-go-lucky smile.

Some things never change. And never will.

**CT: I'm glad Maxie and Kai-Koi have made up now…**

**CS: Makes life easier…**

**ME: For whom? I'm still writing this story and it's getting more and more difficult by the minute!!**

**CS: Must you always complain?**

**ME: YES!!!**

**CS: sweatdrops**

**CT: We're gonna have a short author's note 'cause it's late and Timmy needs her beauty sleep…hey… how come she hasn't gone ballistic on me for calling her Timmy?**

**CS: sweatdrops She's already asleep…**

**CT: ^^ Oh…**

**CS: See you'll later**

**ME: snoring**

**CT: R'view!!!**

**[1] These flashbacks are taken from things they ACTUALLY say in the series!! Cool, no?**


	3. The matchmakingclub and the storm

**ME: More reviews!!! This fic is getting quite popular…**

**CS: So here are Timmy's personal replies.**

**ME: It's 'Timberwolf'!!!**

**Lunare Valhart**: I can't believe it (faints) CS: This is what I get for being a muse…This partial or 'inherited' powers as Kenny calls it comes from strong bonds with bit-beast and age. You remember the way Mariah's eyes would turn into slits? That gave me the idea!! As for Dizzi, I'll leave that to your imagination. ^^

**KhaosOne:** KhaosOne?? (faints again) CS: This is getting annoying…

I had read your fic, 'The gifted' Please update that!!! And the powers Tyson, Kai and Tala have are very cool!! And ummm…I'm very deprived, I know, but what's pocky? ^^*

**D. G. :** Why hasn't Tyson gotten his powers yet? That will be answered later on in the story, but the least I can tell you is that since Tyson received his bit-beast last (Max has a closer connection to Draceil  'cause he wore the pendant wherever he went while Dragoon was still in the sword) and being the youngest (in my story, at any rate) That should answer some questions…

**Little Leila:** Li-little Leila?! CS: ~~* Oh no, you don't!! You've done enough fainting…

Kai is…slightly OC here. I'm trying to show the changes in their personality. But Ty is the one we all know and love! ^^ And Kai is still kinda icy…

**Porticulis:** Glad you like it. It's my first fic ever, so it means a lot. ^^

**Shad0wedEmerald:** Cool penname!! And the mush has officially arrived with this chappie!!

**CrazyJen: **I thought it might be MORE complicating now that they have powers…Well, that's just me…

**Angevar:** ME: Should I reply to this or not? CS: She lives right next door!! ME Oh yeah…

Thanx for ALL your support!!! CS: You just need to walk three steps and you're there!!

ME: I said I'd do personal responses to ALL My reviewers and Angevar counts!!!

**Chibi-Mariah: Now I can't tell you what Kai did right in the beginning now, can I? (grins evilly) It would spoil the suspense! And powers were added to make your lives more complicating, but I can see it isn't working…Damn… **

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p: Awwww… a chibi Kai muse! Arigatou ^^ Don't worry I'll make sure they *interact* (looks at CK and CT evilly) CK/CT : 0.0 Help?**

**Amara (kirei_16@yahoo.com) : No Kai and Tyson kissing unfortunately, but we do have…fluff!!! Enjoy!!**

**Dark Angel: ME: I have a talent? CS: 0.0 Other than making stupid comments?!**

ME: (glares at CS) I wonder if I can trade you for Brigs… CS: EEP? ME: Thanx for the compliment!! It's not everyday someone tells you you're unique, (not including muses)** **

**ME: I don't know I've put enough angst in this story…**

**CS: Forget the angst, add the fluff!!**

**ME: You're obsessed with fluff, aren't you!!**

**CS: sweatdrops You realize this now? You're slower than I thought…**

**ME: WHY YOU…**

**CT: Not again… Can they have a conversation WITHOUT arguing?**

**CS/ME: NO!!!**

**CT: I shouldn't have asked that question…**

**ME: Onwards we go!!**

**DISCLAIMER: It's hard to accept, I know, but I don't own Beyblade and if I did, well**

**Kai and Tyson would be _more (note the 'more') than just friends and Mariah would be having her funeral any day now… ^^ (no offense to Chibi-Mariah. I just don't like *pink*)_**

**Chapter Three**

The Matchmaking Club and the Storm

"It's about time!" Dizzi said accusingly.

They were all sitting down in Kenny's apartment. It was their day off and they were trying to come up with strategies that would have Kai and Tyson together.  Max explained to Kenny what happened at dinner and they decided to work this problem.

It's harder than it looks, unfortunately…

"Sorry Dizzi," Kenny said, "But you're the only one who knows how to set people up!"

Dizzi huffed which was kinda extraordinary for a computer. 

"Come on Dizzi please?" the spectacled genius begged.

"Oh, all right! Only because I want blackmail material when Kai and Tyson make out."

The trio blushed. 

"Dizzi!" Kenny yelled, still blushing, "Now everyone has a picture of Tyson and Kai…"

He coughed, getting redder by the second. Max and Ray still resembled ripe tomatoes (I'm soooooo evil. CS: And I'm stuck with her.)

Ray stood, his face still a bright red, "All right, break it up. We all know how much Tyson suffered when Kai left. Yet, Kai still loves Tyson and I'm pretty sure Tyson feels the same."

"How come you're so sure?" Kenny said grudgingly. Tyson was his best friend. He meant more to Kenny than anyone else (with the exception of Dizzi, of course). When Kai left, it was too painful to _even remain in the same room_. 

"I'm positive. You didn't see Tyson yesterday. When Kai, he was a nervous wreck! He had no idea of what's going around him! They have to get together soon or they'll going to fall apart!"

Ray nearly shouted, until Max placed a hand on his shoulder. Smiling gently at his lover he sat down. 

Kenny watched the tender moment. "All right, let's get to work! Dizzi, any ideas?"

"How 'bout… we put Kai and Tyson in the elevator together? If they're stuck together for a long time, they might be able to peel the ice shield they've both set up to protect themselves."

Max smiled perkily, (ME: I knew I should have locked the fridge. CS: You weren't expecting to finish off ALL the sugar in the house.) "One question, Dizzi."

"Yeah, Max?"

"Do they have cameras in the elevator?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

MONDAY MORNING

TYSON'S POV--- (bits of it at any rate)

Bit-beast = //

Master = /

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

I hate alarm clocks. Who invented them anyways?

I grumble inwardly as I try to drag myself out of bed. Note the 'try'.

When I got up, I looked at the bed mournfully. 

Good-bye sweet slumber. 

I hate Monday mornings. 

I struggle to get dressed as my eyelids keep on drooping. I wore a pair of grey slacks and a black sweater. I couldn't care less if I wore yellow on bright neon green… but Ray seems to think otherwise. Do you know how touchy that guy is when you wear mismatched clothes?

 I made myself breakfast with enough food to last an army and rushed out of the door.

I grabbed Dragoon on way out and I heard him stir.

//Master Tyson?//

/You know anybody else who has a mental link with you?/

Dragoon chuckled. Tyson just grinned subconsciously as he entered the _very posh convertible._

Tyson sat in his seat and began to start the car until a very large scream filled his head.

//MASTER TYSON, PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON FIRST!!//

/Geez Dragoon, must you screech like that?/

//Put your seatbelt on//

/Never knew a bit-beast could get so touchy over safety rules/

//If you're driving, YOU NEED A SEATBELT!!//

/I'm not that bad a driver/

//How many speeding tickets did you get this week?//

/Let's not dwell in the past/

//HOW MANY?//

/I get the point already!! I'll wear the friggin' seatbelt already, ok?/

I put on my seatbelt and finally started the engine.

NORMAL POV

Tyson switched on the radio as he let his thoughts drift. Kenny said something about updating Dragoon. Tyson smirked. The amount of times Dragoon gets updated is scary. Dragoon grumbles consistently about it saying he doesn't like 'makeovers'. However, after it's done, Dragoon shows off to the other bit-beats on how 'cool and fashionable' he looks.

/Never realized how vain bit-beasts could be/

//I heard that!!!//

Suddenly Tyson felt a uncomfortable silence emitting from Dragoon.

/Dragoon? What's wrong?/

//I feel…different//

/What do you mean, different?/

Suddenly Dragoon screamed. And Tyson was in the eye of a storm.

_Everything was twisting, turning. The whole sky was churning._

_What's happening to me?_

_Chaos.__ His whole world was enveloped in chaos._

_Disorder.__ Every time it was ripped apart and sown together. Torn. _

_Shattered.___

_What is this power?_

//TYSON!!!//

Tyson's eyes snapped only to see a tree in front of him. He blanked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Can he ever come early?" Kai growled.

They were all at the gym. Kenny called Kai when Tyson hadn't arrived yet. 

Kai wasted no time coming there, but to put it frankly, he hasn't been very useful except for wearing down the floor until they were quite sure it didn't resemble marble anymore.

That could be a little extreme, but Kenny was pretty sure it wasn't marble anymore.

Ray spoke for the first time, "What worries me is that he has my convertible."

"You gave it to him! No fair!" Max pouted, "You never let me drive your car!"

"Koi, Tyson had no way of coming since his car got suspended. And…" He smirked showing his fangs, "I'll let you drive the car, inside out[1]."

Max's smile was almost blinding and the kiss he gave him was beyond earth. It was heavenly.

Kai snorted, earning himself a glare from the neko-jin, "Get a room, you two."

"Kenny, incoming phone call."

"Thanks Dizzi."

Kenny picked up the phone. Kai watched him intently. He had a strange feeling of dread… 

Suddenly he jerked back, receiving three questioning glances. As if on slow motion, he put the phone down. 

"Kenny?" Max said, worry shining from his cerulean eyes. Even Kai had never seen Kenny this shaken up.

"That was…the hospital," He paused at the sharp intake of breath from Kai, "Tyson was… he had an accident. He is currently unconscious and…hey! Where you going, Kai?"

Kai rolled his eyes at the genius, "To the hospital, of course!" And he left. 

Kenny groaned, "But I didn't tell you which one!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tyson drifted in and out of consciousness. The only thing he remembered was the tempest he had been trapped in. Dimly he heard voices in the background.

"How did this happen?" The voice was soft and breaking apart from grief.

"Maxie…I'm sure he'll be okay." This voice was silky, like a blanket. Yet there was a tone of grief in his voice as well. Why so much sadness?

Tyson wanted to get up and make them all smile and forget their troubles. That's what he was supposed to do, isn't it? He was the clown. He made people laugh, even when they mocked him. Hurt him.

_Let it go… They'll forget. So will you._

"You two can go. I'll watch over him." Another voice. This one was rough and sharp along the edges. Yet there was an undercurrent of…love? Nobody loves him. He was the clown. The one they mocked. Laughed at. Not loved.

"Are you sure Kai? Max and I could—." 

"I'm positive."

"But…"

"No buts. I'll call you if there's any change."

He could see some shadowy figures leave. Yet, one remained.

"Go away. Leave me alone. Everyone leaves me alone," Tyson mumbled.

There was a gasp from the shadow man. Then he did something Tyson did not expect.

The Shadow Man hugged. Tyson did not protest, letting the warmth from the Shadow Man's arms flow through him.

"I never knew…" The Shadow Man muttered.

Tyson couldn't speak. He felt the angels of sleep dragging him downwards. But… He wanted to hear the Shadow Man. He felt something wet on his arm. The Shadow Man was crying.

"Why… you…cry?" Tyson's voice came out hoarse.

The Shadow Man smiled and pulled him closer. Tyson rested his head on the Shadow Man's chest. It was so warm, so comforting…

"I should have been there. To protect you. Tyson, you… when I left, the only thing I thought about was you. You were never alone. You were in my mind and my…heart. I'll never leave you again. I'm here, now."

Tyson murmured, "Not alone…" And he drifted off to blissful sleep. But, even as he slept, he knew he wasn't alone. Not anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kai smiled at the blunette. He looked so much at peace now. When he entered the room, he noticed Tyson kept on tossing and turning. Gently, he brushed the midnight blue strands of hair off Tyson's face.

"Aishiteru Tyson."

- - - - - - - - - 

**ME: Awwww…is that cute or what?**

**CS: Is it just me or was that extremely fluffy?**

**ME: It's you. ^^**

**CS: Thought so.**

**ME: Anyways, it seems Kai and Tyson are going along well…And please nobody flame me for landing Tyson in hospital. It was a good opportunity for a Tyka moment.**

**CS: And Kai is already after her blood for doing that.**

**KAI: You're in big trouble Timberwolf!!!!!**

**ME: 0.0 EEP!!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: Review. (I'd better get the mallet…)**

**REVIEWERS RECEIVE…FLUFF PILLOWS!!**

**CS: ~~ Fluff pillows?**

**ME: It's a start. ^^**

**[1] I turned Ray into a pervert…**

**CS: Didn't know that was possible.**

**ME: Well, now it is. ^^**


	4. Enter the Nightmare

**ME: To all my reviewers.**

**CS: With love from Timmy!!^_^**

** Mariana1: **Sorry, I received your review a little late. Some authors you need to try for Tyka are: Rumi-chan, asa-chan, Lunare Valhart, Little Leila, Vialana, Team Tyka, Silverm, Bester Death,  Firefly chick,  Weeping Angel, Fire-Mage, Darkspider, Dark-arc, DaggerZero, Kai's little angel, Mieco, and a lot more. I'll tell you when I remember them. ^_^****

**Kiina:**  Wow, you were Who-was-seen!!!  Don't worry about the dying part. School can do that for you. ^_^

**Pheonix****-flames-forever: It was supposed to be angst…instead it turns out as a fluff story.**

**asa-chan****: (faints) CS: She's in shock…again.**

 Thank you!! And please continue you stories!!

**ani05tersrVIP:** It never really occurred to me. CS was on my case for like…

CS: FOREVER!!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO RAY, YOU ECCHI!!! ME: Well, there's your answer.

**KhaosOne:** ME: so that's what pocky is…sorry, I'm very deprived. Thanx for reviewing and I'll be checking 'The Gifted'!!

**Angel Turned Devil:** Here it is!! Just for you!! CS: And everyone else, of course… ME: I didn't forget CS!!!

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:**  Glad you like the pillow!! CS: How come she gets the pillow? ME: Because she's supports me, unlike you.

**Feelin Glayish:** We all love Ty-kun and he doesn't have major injuries. Everyone likes the power thing , for some reason…and somebody has to give Kai the cold shoulder. ^_^

**Little Leila:** ME: You know I think I should have Kai on his knees…KAI: 0.0 Uh oh…

**D. G.:** ME: Ty-kun's fine… CS: Otherwise, we wouldn't. Kai's been hunting us since…

KAI: THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!! ME:…I think we should start running now.

**Obsidian Obscurity:** Thanx for your support!!! CS: You fool!! Why did you do that?  
ME: I'm getting that new muse time now…

**ME: Never thought this would end up being popular…**

**CS: 0.0**

**ME: Apologies to my reviewers. You see, Kai's secret won't show up until much later…so try and bear with me, ok?**

**CS: Flames will be used against you.**

**ME: And…is that all?**

**CS: Thank the reviewers. Your support is much appreciated. As always.**

**ME: Oh yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER: When I own Beyblade, I'll make sure I'll share it with all you Tyka writers out there. ^^**

Chapter 4

Enter the Nightmare

Tyson remained in hospital for two whole weeks, to his utter disappointment. Kai spent almost every waking moment in the room with Tyson. When Tyson was conscious however, there would be an uncomfortable silence in the room.

Finally Tyson couldn't take it anymore and said,

"Kai. Why are you here?"

Kai looked away. It was so hard to look at the blunette when he asked questions. Questions he wanted to avoid. He knew if he looked at Tyson, the sorrow would envelope him and he would crumble to become dust. Nevertheless, he owed it to the Holder of Dragoon to answer the question. Even if it hurt.

"Because I care."

"You didn't care back then. When you left me."

_Me. Not 'Us'. Me._

"I came back for you."

Tyson blinked. He felt a surge of something unknown inside. He winced.

Kai was on him in a heartbeat. "What's wrong?"

Tyson growled. Kai ignored it and pressed, "Is this why you had the accident?"

"For God's sake Kai, you can't tell me what to do!"

Kai's burgundy eyes flashed, "Tell me Tyson."

"Or what?" Suddenly Tyson regretted those words the minute they escaped his mouth.

_Uh Oh…_

Kai smirked and captured Tyson's lips in a passionate kiss. Tyson forgot everything around him. Was he in a hospital? He felt as if he was on Cloud Nine.

Kai wasn't even thinking when he did that. All he could seem to comprehend was the soft pinkish lips of Tyson, just begging to be kissed. 

Well, there was no way he'd refuse, is there?

They broke apart; their eyes wide open in shock. But Tyson glared at him and turned away so Kai wouldn't see his tears.

"I can't Kai. Not after what you did to me. I just can't."

"Tyson…"

"I can't."

Kai's eyes blazed. But he heard a soft 'plop' on the starched bed sheets. Tyson…was crying. Kai's heart ached. Slowly, he circled his arms around Tyson's waist.

"People change for the better Tyson. Can you believe me? Will you believe me when I say I came for you. Only you. Why else? Who else? Nobody touched me the way you did. They tried, but only you succeeded. Please believe."

Tyson raised his smoky blue eyes to meet with Kai's sharp crimson. And he saw trust and faith.

Faith in him, Tyson.

"I'll try Kai. I'll try my best to believe. For you."

Kai gave him a genuine smile that made Tyson light-headed.

"Thank you."

- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - 

Max had set up the ideal elevator for their 'couple'. 

With cameras, of course. 

Max couldn't pass up the incredible opportunity to get blackmail material. Ray was helping him except he called it 'persuasive techniques'. Kenny was hacking into the security cameras to make sure they don't find out. And best part was? It was going to be staged at their engagement party in the Orient Hotel (which happens to belong to Angevar who lent it to me for my fic. Such a nice friend, no? ^^)

The bad news? 

It's owned by Lee and his wife who we all know as the 'pink freak'. Yes, people, please welcome…Mariah!!(no offense to Chibi-Mariah. It's the…'pink')

Lee was all for the matchmakers, but keeping it a secret from Mariah…well, Lee's words and Ray can quote, "You're on your own."

Ray had a looong talk with Lee about the arrangements. In other words, he did not want it to look like it was hit by a truck with excessively bright paint. 

Lee settled all the details, but before Ray left Lee asked, "How's Tyson?"

Ray's luminous amber eyes clouded slightly.

"He's getting better. Why'd you ask?"

Lee grimaced and turned slightly, "Did he tell you what happened?"

"He said he blacked out. What's wrong Lee? You look disturbed."

"I think…his powers are making themselves known."

Ray jolted. He remembered getting his powers. He couldn't move properly. All his muscles had tightened in such a way he felt as if he was paralyzed. Hell, he couldn't even eat!! Max was the one who cared for him during that time and that's when Ray realized he loved Max. It was something he couldn't and didn't want to forget. [1]

Fear gripped his throat, "But his bit-beast is storm-based…"

Lee nodded, "Exactly."

Ray turned heel and rushed off. He had to tell Max this. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kai was sitting inside Tyson's room, watching Tyson like a predator would watch his prey.

Tyson kept on mumbling something in his sleep. He just wish he knew what he was saying…

//Maybe we can enter his dream//

/Dranzer?/

//No, it's the snow bunny//

/Very funny/

There was a pause from the fire bit-beast. Kai was pretty sure she was howling from laughter. Just his luck, he got stuck with a bit-beast with a sense of humour.

/Are you done laughing?/

//Just *snort* nearly…*chuckle* done//

Kai grunted. Just his luck.

/How can we enter Tyson's dream?/

//Bit-beasts can enter the spiritual world. We used to go there to hide when humans had wars. We can also take spirits with us. If you can pass out, I can take you into his dream. It's very easy//

/Do it/

//You have to fall asleep first//

/I can't tell myself to go to sleep!/

//Then I'll sing you a lullaby//

/Then I KNOW I won't fall asleep/

//Well, give it a shot. After all, what have you got to lose?//

Kai was silent, his eyes flickering over Tyson's subconscious form. He was still tossing and turning.

/Alright/

Dranzer smirked mentally. She knew how easy it is to push Kai's buttons.

Dranzer started singing. It was…hypnotic. Kai felt his head beginning to nod and soon he was out as a light.

//See? My singing isn't THAT bad// Dranzer taunted. Then she let out an ear-shattering note as she pulled Kai into the world of dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Max was cooking in the kitchen when Ray burst in, grabbed him and ran out into the living room.

Needless to say, Max never got to finish his pancakes. Leaving Ray with a starving and sugarless Max. 

"Ray, what's going on? Why are you so worried? Mariah is not doing the interior decorating, is she?" Max's sky-blue eyes widened in horror at the thought of sitting in a room resembling cotton candy.

Ray cut him off with a wave, "Maxie, Lee seems to think Tyson…is receiving his inherited powers."

Max frowned, "Dragoon is of the storm. What kind of powers is he going to receive? No…it can't be…"

Ray sat down, all the colour drained from his face. 

"Call Kenny. We need some scientific know-how on this."

Max nodded and was about to call the Chief when he hesitated and asked Ray the question that was bothering him the most. 

"You sure Mariah isn't doing the decorating?"

"I'm positive."

Max gave his carefree grin and left the room. If he stayed a little longer, he would have heard something that would have made his heart pop.

"Positively not sure she might decorate the wedding cake," Ray muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  Kai found himself in a world of…food!! (Come on, This IS Tyson. ^^)

_Figures. Food is all he can think about._

He felt something rustle behind him and perch on his shoulder. 

"Dranzer?"

"Kai. Do you know any other phoenix that would perch on your shoulder?"

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer."

"Amen to that."

Kai gestured to the rivers of coke and trees of jelly. 

"Where do you think Tyson is?"

"Dunno. This IS his dream. He could be anywhere!" With that, Dranzer took to the sky.

"Typical bit-beast."

Kai walked up to a small brown hill. 

He's not here…

He immediately climbed down, his worry constricting his voice. He resisted the urge of calling out as he scanned the fields of pixi stix. There he saw a flash of sapphire.

Tyson.

_Chibi_ Tyson.

He was playing in the river, splashing everything in sight. Kai smiled and cautiously approached the chibi.

"Hello," Kai said softly. Chibi Tyson looked up only for Kai to get submerged by the midnight pools of blue that rose up to meet him. 

"Mister? Do I know you?" Tyson inquired curiously, his eyes shining.

Kai paused. How was he supposed to answer to that question?

"Yes, you do. I'm Kai."

"But you're not Kai." 

That answer took him back.

"What do you mean Tyson?"

Chibi Tyson pointed to the Sea of Lemonade, "That's Kai."

Kai laughed. 'Kai' in Japanese meant 'sea, ocean'. Tyson giggled, and dragged Kai as they left the field of Pixi Stix.

"Let's play! I wanna play!! Will you play with me Kai?"

Kai smiled again, "Of course."

Tyson laughed, "You smile!! Before…"

Suddenly the chibi's face became thoughtful. Kai stared at him, puzzled at what brought this change of mood.

//KAI!!!//

/What?/

//Look yonder!! Tyson's having a nightmare!!//

/WHAT?/

Kai glanced at the chibi. Tyson was clutching his head, and was crying pitifully. Suddenly the world of food was vanishing, being swallowed by darkness.

/I'M NOT LEAVING TYSON!/

//Kai, playtime is over!! Nightmares can be dangerous and if you get trapped in it, you might not escape!!// Dranzer yelled, her voice edged with hysteria.

Kai didn't budge. His crimson eyes remained focused on the approaching darkness. And it enveloped him.

//KAI!!!!!//

Kai opened his eyes. Everything was just plain…black. There was no ground, no sky, no sign to show that this was real. 

"Tyson?" 

A choked sob escaped his throat. It was so dark. Like the Abbey. Dark and cold.

Kai doesn't want to be cold again.

"Tyson, where are you?"

_Please Tyson. Make the darkness go away. Like before._

_I don't want to sink in the darkness again._

"Tyson? TYSON!"

Kai collapsed, sobbing. It was so cold. He felt his insides slowly freeze. He could feel his grandfather's eyes pierce him, accusing. 

_He had to. Gran- Voltaire just used him. He had to. He hated him._

_Right?__ RIGHT?_

"Kai?" 

Kai looked up. Tyson looked at him, strangely at peace. Slowly, Tyson lifted Kai on his feet. Impulsively, Kai hugged Tyson, burying his face in the younger teen's silky hair. 

"It's okay Kai. It's ok."

Kai couldn't think, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Suddenly he pushed himself away from Tyson, his eyes narrowed in disgust and horror.

"You're not Tyson!"

Tyson smiled. His eye colour changed from smoky-blue to pitch black.

Kai shuddered. Tyson smiled seductively.

"Come here Kai, I won't hurt you."

"Where's Tyson?"

"You ARE touchy."

"Where is he?"

"In his nightmare. Where he's supposed to be. Unlike a certain somebody."

//Kai!!!//

Kai nearly jumped out of his skin. The fake Tyson watched him at of the corners of his eyes.

/Dranzer?/

//You know Kai, you've GOT to stop asking obvious questions//[2]

Kai wanted to explode. Even at a moment of crisis, the phoenix can't resist having the last word. 

/Dranzer, will any harm come to Tyson if a nightmare is hurt?/

//Let me think…//

/Don't! It'll take too long!!/

//I think you just made a joke Kai//

/DRANZER!!!!!!!!/

/No harm will come to Tyson if you destroy a nightmare/

Kai blinked. That was fast.

/Then do me a favour/

//What?//

/Toast this *demon* for me?/

//Sunny-side up?//

/I'm getting a new bit-beast…/

Dranzer screeched and made itself known. The fake Tyson stepped back, his fear visibly showing.

"Now, Dranzer! Flare Storm!"

Spirals of flame descended on the fake Tyson. He shrieked and vanished.

"Now to find Tyson."

And Kai left his nightmare, not taking a glance at the ashes of what he thought was Tyson.

- - - - - - - -  -- - - - 

**ME: 0.0 My first cliffie…**

**CS: Congratulations!!**

**CK: You DO realize that you'll have A LOT of Angry Reviewers after you now, right?**

**CT: And that they'll torture and torment you 'till you put up the next chappie, right?**

**ME: ^^ I'm sure they'll let me live if they ever want this fic finished.**

**CS: Which you're far from doing…**

**CT/CK: (holding hands) Review!!**

**[1] Do you guys want a prequel to this story? It'll be a MaRa though…Review and tell me! ^^**

**[2] Dranzer is NOTHING like Kai, which is good 'cause Kai needs to lighten up. Tell me what you think about this 'Dranzer'**

**ME: Reviewers will receive…**

**CS: Mariah repellent!!!**

**ME: Trust me, you'll need this later on…**


	5. The Past and the Future

**ME:  Time sure flies by…**

**CS: When you're stuck with me.**

**Here's to the reviewers!!**

**Feelin**** Glayish: Dragoon rulz!!! As for storm based powers*grins evilly* There's some more info in here… CS: I still say Drigger is cooler… ME: And you believe school is a fun place…**

CS: You mean, it isn't?

** I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p: ***overflooded with chibis and muses* CS: (sweatdrops) we need a new cupboard… ME: @.@ You don't say… Anyways, Kai entered Tyson's dream to understand Tyson better. After all, he changed a lot. Kai got sucked up in Tyson's nightmare and was trapped in his own. That Tyson he had Dranzer *toast* was a figment in his nightmare. Did you get all that? CS: @.@ I'm sure I didn't…

**CrazyJen****: I'm glad SOMEONE thinks it's nice. CS: What? Don't tell me you expected me to encourage you? CT: Don't worry, I like it!!! And thanx for the warm compliment!! ME: - -* Can you ever have a cold compliment?**

**Acey1: **It's a PREQUEL!!!! P-R-E-Q-U-E-L!!! CS: (sweatdrops) Anyway, it features Max and Ray and she's glad you like Dranzer since it's her favourite chara also. 

**KhaosOne: **ME: (trembles) I promise I'll never use the word passionate again. You're right I should use more words. CS: You're in English Honours!! DO SOMETHING!! ME: I'll start with the dictionary… wow, everyone like Dranzer!!! YES!!! (dances around madly) CS: I'm retiring early. 

**Angel Turned Devil: **ME: I wonder if Tyson can fit in a baby carriage… Kai: I wonder…

CS: Hentai!!! Kai: What? I didn't say anything? CS: Your thoughts are as clear as day.

Kai: So that's why it's so cloudy today. ME: I'm never locking you too in a room together…

Here's the next chappie!! Enjoy!!! 

**asa-chan****: WAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! You reviewed again. I must be REALLY GOOD!! CS: Stop showing off, you're delaying the chappie! ME: (sweatdrops) Sorry!!! Yup, everyone loves Dranzer!! **

**Nancys-little-Obsession**: I wonder who Nancy is… 

CS: Your aunt?  ME: Anyway, on with the story!!

**Little Leila: **ME: Well, somebody has teach Kai the word 'common sense' and I figured Dranzer was the right person for the job!!! She'll show up a lot in the story from now on!!

**D. G. : **Here you go!!! The next chappie!!!

**Rumi****-Chan: Alright!!! *hugs you* I'm glad someone besides me and Angy like Mare!! In fact, I think I'll dedicate the prequel to you!! *blushes***

**ME: I got 51 reviews…(does the happy dance which is copyrighted by Angy)**

**CS: Angy? She HATES that nickname!!**

**ME: That's why I said it.^_^**

**CT: Do we celebrate?**

**ME: I dunno. I'm kinda broke.**

**CS: Serves you right!!**

**ME: And that means cutting down on sugar…**

**CS: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!**

**ME: Why is sugar part of a muse's diet?**

**CS: HOW WILL WE SURVIVE???**

**ME: (sweatdrops)**

**DISCLAIMER: All beyblade products belong to me!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^**

**CS: When pigs fly, that is…**

Chapter Five

The Past and the Future

Kai left his nightmare and somehow, with Dranzer's help, he located Tyson. Tyson was leaning on a railing overlooking a beach. He was fully grown now and he seemed to be staring at the ocean. 

Kai rushed to Tyson's side. The blunette's eyes were strangely unfocused.

"Tyson, we have to leave."

No answer.

"Come ON Tyson we can't stay!" Kai urged, remembered the frosty darkness of his nightmare. There's no way in Hell, he's leaving Tyson to his nightmare.  

Kai shook Tyson a couple of times, but to no avail. Tyson refused to move, or even notice that Kai was there.  

/Dranzer, Tyson won't listen to me!!/

//Listen very carefully, Kai. You must rid the source of the nightmare. Whatever is troubling Tyson, you must somehow rid the fear in his mind// 

/How am I supposed to do that?/

//I don't know!! You figure it out!! I can't always do the thinking for you//

Kai grumbled under his breath. So much for help.

Kai looked over the railing. Tyson did not move. Kai focused his eyes downwards and suppressed a cry of anguish.

Just below him and Tyson were themselves _again. The nightmare was replaying a memory from the past._

*Flashback*

_Tyson skipped along the beach, his smile practically brightening the sunset. Kai just smiled at his lover's apparent joy. _

_It was times like these he felt truly complete._

_"Come on, Kai, play!! Stop being Mr. Sour-puss captain and enjoy yourself for once!"_

_Kai chuckled, "Ok. Let's play."_

_Tyson only had time to blink when Kai tackled him to the ground. He then, kissed Tyson passionately. Tyson returned the kiss with full force of emotion and love._

_ They went on for some time until their physical needs demanded they have air._

_*Next time,* Kai thought silently to himself, *Bring Oxygen tanks*_

_Tyson let out a sigh of contentment and snuggled up to Kai, who pulled his lover into a possessive embrace._

_"Kai?"__ Tyson spoke as they both watched the waves lapping the sand._

_"Hn?"___

_"Do you remember the time you left? To join the Demolition Boys?"  
"I haven't forgotten Tyson." Kai said, gently reprimanding him._

_Tyson blushed. Kai found it very attractive. However, he noticed that his Koi was struggling with something._

_"What's the matter, Koi?" Kai whispered in Tyson's ear, making him shiver in delight._

_Tyson looked at the horizon. The sun had vanished, leaving the sky in vibrant shades of red, orange and yellow._

_"You'll never leave me Kai, will you? Grandpa is gone…and it's taken me some time, but I managed to pull myself out of that depression. But if you left…I don't know, Kai…I don't know." Kai saw that Tyson was shaking visibly. He was scared of being alone._

_Kai smiled and hugged the boy closer to him, "I love you Tyson. No power on Earth, let alone Heaven or Hell will ever change that. I will never leave you on my own free will."_

_Tyson smiled gratefully and the couple exchanged another passionate kiss as day turned to night._

*End Flashback*

Kai cried like he never had before. He remembered all the moments they shared together, each one more priceless then the next. And he destroyed all that. He never knew. He thought he was protecting Tyson. But he only ended up hurting him.

He looked at Tyson. His eyes were no longer unfocused and he, too, was crying his heart out. 

_I can't cling onto the past. And neither can you._

_But we can make a better future._

Tyson curled up into a ball, burying his head in his knees. 

//Kai, please hurry!! The nightmare is getting stronger!!//

Kai didn't hear her. All his attention was focused on a certain blue-haired teen. Without hesitation, he enveloped Tyson in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Tyson. I make mistakes, like everyone else and I can't change that now that's in the past, but," he cupped Tyson's face, staring intently into his misty deep blue eyes, "But I can change the future. You loved me before, will you love me now?"

Tyson stopped crying, his breath coming out slowly. Kai buried his face in Tyson's hair, half wanting to hear what Tyson said next, the other half dreading the answer.

"Kai. I love you and will always love you. But I can't go back to way things were before, until I'm," He gazed deeply into Kai's claret eyes, "ready."

Kai captured Tyson's lips in a kiss.

_I'll wait forever, Tyson._

_Kai, I love you, but why?_

Dranzer waited till the lovers were done. Then she pulled Kai out of Tyson's dream.

After this, he's going to want a looong sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny rushed at full speed to Max and Ray's apartment, only to find that he left Dizzi at home. He immediately rushed back screaming, "DIZZI!!" and when he returned to their apartment, he fainted.

Needless to say, Max and Ray both sweatdropped a lot.

When Kenny recovered, Ray told all about his conversation with Lee. Kenny nodded sagely all throughout the explanation.

"Dizzi? Do you know what kind of powers Tyson will get?"

Dizzi was unusually silent, then said, "Let me tell you about the Inherited again."

"Before the Sealing of the Myths, there was a great war between bit-beasts and when all was lost, a human came and healed us and stopped the war. All bit-beasts hold a great regard for this human, so it put down that when a human and bit-beast bonded and treats his bit-beast like an equal, then the bit-beast willingly shares his powers with his Master."

"We know that Dizzi," Max said, "But that still doesn't tell us what's going to happen to Tyson."

"Let me put it this way. Do you guys ever have trouble controlling your powers?"

"They work when we need them too, you know that Dizzi."

"Exactly. You have no real control over them, with the exception of Kai. But because Dragoon is storm…his powers will be wild and unpredictable. It would able to destroy small towns and even cities, if not controlled."

"It's that powerful?"

Dizzi nodded (how she did while being stuck in a laptop is beyond me, ^^)

"Is that why you don't see many storm bit-beasts?" Ray asked.

"Right. They usually sealed in swords or gems."

"Dragoon came from his ancestors' sword…" Max said faintly, his cerulean eyes wide in horror.  

Ray held his love closer as he saw Max shaking with fear and horror.

"Is there anything we can do?" Max pleaded, "Anything?"

Kenny said it for all of them, "There's nothing we can do but wait."

- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -  -- - - 

Tyson slowly opened his eyes. Everything seemed so white…

_*No, duh Tyson, have you forgotten where you are?*_

_Oh yeah…I'm in the hospital._

Tyson turned to the side to see Kai.

Sleeping like a baby, Tyson thought smiling.

He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. So kawaii…

Tyson blushed. He was acting like some lovesick cheerleader. Get a grip Tyson, he scolded mentally.

//Master Tyson? Are you awake?//

/I'm awake Dragoon/

//Glad to hear it. I was talking to Dranzer//

/Really? What did she say?/

//She liked your dream. The first time she's ever entered the world of food. And she wanted to know//

/What?/

//What are Pixi Stix?//[1]

Tyson blushed again. He could only recall bits and pieces of the dream, but he remembered the feeling of deep longing.

_Mine or Kai's?_ He thought, looking at Kai.

_Maybe both.  _

Kai stirred a bit and opened one eye. He jumped, "You're awake!" and toppled over.

Tyson laughed. Kai was on the floor, very dazed and confused. However he quickly recovered his face a ripe tomato.

Tyson was still laughing, "That—was…*snort* so funny…"

Kai smirked and captured Tyson's lips into a deep kiss. This time, Tyson did not protest and melted into the kiss. Suddenly he pulled away, unable to make eye contact.

Kai understood what the younger teen was going through, so he let it be.

_You're mine, Tyson. I'll get you back, no matter what._

- - - - - - - -  -- -  --  - -

Kai yawned, back in his mansion. Ray said he'll take over watching Tyson for some time and Kai was too tired to make a decent protest. 

*DING!*

Kai blinked. Nobody knew he was here, except for Ray. Who could it be?

He approached the door and opened it. Outside was an envelope.

Slightly curious and apprehensive, he opened it. 

It said;

**_Dear Kai._**

**_You have been invited to Ray Kon and Max Tate's engagement party. It would be our greatest pleasure if you attended the party at _****_6:00 pm_****_ Monday._**

**_PS: Don't EVEN think of bunking._**

**_PPS: TYSON will be there. ^_^_**

****

Kai smirked. He had an engagement party to attend.

**ME: Alright!! They made up!! (Kinda)**

**CT and CK dancing in happiness.**

**CS: (sweatdrops) I'd better put up that job offer…**

**ME: Here are some tidbits for my readers. ^_^ For all of you people who've read Angevar's Love is a very strange thing, look out for something that's going to happen soon(in my story)!! And yes, there will be a prequel on this story, featuring none other than Ray and Max!! ^_^**

**CS: Review, and look out for Angevar's story!!! **

**[1] Pixi Stix is some kind of sweet abroad. I've never had one, but Angevar said they're really good. ^_^**


	6. Important Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO READERS:**

**There's a tournament coming up soon and I need bios from all my reviewers!!!**

**Those people, who want parts in the teams, give a **

**Bio on personality, **

**Bit-beast type and animal, **

**Description, **

**Team name **

**And the name you want to have in the story!!!**

**I'll pick the best team name and most probably all of you'll will get a part!!**

**Also exams are coming up and I'll be going home (I'm in boarding school) soon, so there might be a slight delay. But don't worry!!!**

**Ja ne!!**


	7. The Engagement and the Elevator

**ME: 0.0 My dad reviewed…**

**CS: Scary. What did he say?**

**ME: Read the review responses and find out!!!**

**Kiina:** Max/Ray is Ma/Ra. I'm making a prequel on this story featuring that couple. It should be out soon. ^_^ And everyone loves Dranzer!!! YAY!! And don't worry 'bout the OC's. They'll only be in tournament. They won't really affect the plot or the characters. Put your worries to rest!!!

**Gandalf@rewa: **'Chick' huh? Just be happy I'm not home yet, otherwise I would be making you life a living hell!!! CS: Me, included, of course. ME: Of course.

**Little Leila:** I nearly made you cry? That's a sign…CS: Yeah…too many onions. 

ME: CS!! How many times do I have to tell you!!! NO INSULTING TYKA WRITERS!!! APOLOGIZE NOW!!!! CS: Never!! (runs away) ME:  Don't worry, I'll catch her and make her apologize. Thanx for reviewing!! Now to catch that muse…

**firelight102003:** To calm a yami on sugar high, you must use the art of… CS: Exortism!! 

ME: She's not possessed dimwit!! CS: Oh. ^^ ME: I was going to say the Art of Mallets!! Knock them unconscious and the blood sugar will wear off!!! I'm a genius!

CS: Does it work? *WHAM* ME: Let's see (looks at unconscious CS) I'd say it works. 

**Pheonix-flames-forever:** I'll ask Angevar to get me some of those…Anyways here's the next chappie!!!

**KaiKurtRavenWizy: **Thank you. I try to make Kai suffer as much as possible. Kai: 0.0 See, how I'm suffering?

**Acey1:** Ummm…what are Rainbow Drops? (sweatdrops) Look, I've never heard of this stuff before. Gimme a break and I don't MEAN A KIT-KAT CS!!! CS: Sorry. ^^

ME: Did Kai hit you too hard with the hammer? I'm sorry. One sec…

*WHAM* ME: There! You're all even now. ^_^

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: A…motorbike? But I don't even know how to drive yet!!! CS: Thanx for the bike. Yes, you can be flowergirl!! What name do you want though? Your own or should I make up one?

**Angevar:** CS: She's right. Her ego is big enough as it is. ME: Meany. Anyways, thanx for the compliment and FOR GOD'S SAKE ANGEVAR, START WRITING OR CS IS MAKING A LIIIIIITLE VISIT… CS: Do I have to?

**KhaosOne:** You had 60…under 4 minutes? Woah… CS: Finally someone who eats faster than Tyson… Kai's little secret shows up in the next chappie. *avoids flying fruit* Sorry!!! Here's a nice funny chappie!!! Hopefully it will satisfy you for the time being.

**asa-chan:** Hmmm… why don't you tell me what you want it to be? ^_^

**D. G. :** Someday, I'll find out who you really are. Here's the next chappie!!!!!

**Nancys-little-Obsession:** You're obsessed over your own name… CS: Cool!!

ME: Thanx for adding me to your fav's list and I'm glad this story is making you happy happy happy!! ^^*****

**Angel Turned Devil: **ME: Ummm…Wolfy? (sweatdrops) CS: Now there's a nickname you don't hear everyday… 

The sad thing is I'm no good at describing clothes so I only did Kai's outfit. I hope he can satisfy!! Angie takes the real credit for that, though. Angevar: Ain't that the truth, nothing but the truth and only the truth. ME: Yeah well, don't push it.

**Rumi-Chan: Ummm…the land of nod is what exactly? (sweatdrops) Sorry!!**

The prequel should be out soon. In fact, I think it's already here. ^_^

**Backward: ME: I hate hospitals… CS: Who doesn't? ME: The people who work there.**

Anyways, you're forgiven. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!

 **dna18: **YAY!! You updated!!! Thank you!! And yeah, thanx for reviewing!!

CS: She doesn't have a comp either. She's in a dormitory!!

**Fate of The Forest: Thanx for reviewing!!! As long as you reviewed, I'm content. ^_^**

**And the people who sent me OC's:**

**Rumi**-Chan: Team: The Mystics****

**FlyinGShadoW1314:  Team The Mystics **

**Isa**:  bit-beast: Katana Team: The Mystics****

**Kai the Ruthless Blader (Freedomfromschool@yahoo.com) : The Outsiders**

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p: The Outsiders**

**Nancys****-little-Obsession: The Outsiders**

**SilveryKitsune******

**dna18**

**Fate of The Forest **

**Mizu17**

**Little Leila**

**ME: Weeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! The sixth chappie is here!!!!!!!**

**CS: Why can't you people stop reviewing? You shouldn't encourage her!!**

**CT: You're the meanest muse anyone has ever met.**

**CS: Thank you. I try.**

**CK: I'm better.**

**CS: I AM!**

**CK: I AM!**

**ME: I can't believe I have two muses arguing who's the meanest…**

**CT: Sad, isn't it?**

**ME: Yup! Very.**

**DISCLAIMER: Look, you people better stop bugging me about this. I'm a 15 year old kid. How the hell would I own Beyblade?**

/ = Master to bit-beast

// = bit-beast to master

* = bit-beast to bit-beast

Chapter 6

The Engagement and the Elevator

Kai fidgeted a lot. This outfit did NOT suit him.

Or anyone else for that matter.

_Damn that neko-jin and his sugar turtle. _

//Sugar turtle? HAH!! Even I could do better than that!!//

/Dranzer, if you don't want to be left behind and stuffed down my socks, I advise you to zip it/

//You don't have any socks//

/Figure of speech, so zip it/ 

//Shutting up//

Kai sighed. He was wearing a black silk button-up shirt with silver buttons and border around the collar. He was also wearing a pair of loose black pants that were made out of a similar material and a silver chain-link belt. He had left the top two buttons on the shirt undone at Dranzer's insistence and had left the hem out so he ended up looking very, _very sexy (please note the __very)._

He was more worried about when Tyson sees his outfit.

//Don't worry. I'm sure he'll drool//

/Didn't I tell you to shut up?/

//Yes, but since when have I actually listened to you?//

/Beyblade battles?/

//That's only 'cause I'd hate to see you cry when you lose//

/WHY YOU…/

//Is it just me and are you more temperamental than usual?//

That statement brought Kai back to Earth. Dranzer was right; he was more edgy than usual. 

_Why does Tyson have this effect on him?_

Even when they started out together, he had been attracted to the blunette. Now that he's back, Tyson's having an even STRONGER affect.

//Come on Kai, you'll be late//

/I wonder why they're having it so early?/

//Probably so that they can leave before Mariah shows up//

/You have a point there/

- - - - - -  - - - - - - -- 

"Is everything ready, Max?"

"Lets see, Chief. Cables?"

"Check."

"Cameras?"

"Check."

"Emergency food?"

"Che—hold on!! Why do we need emergency food?"

"Tyson's bound to get hungry."

"Point taken. Check."

"This is SO cool!!"

"Who's distracting Mariah?"

"Oh Ra-ay…"

"Oh no!!! NO WAY I'm doing that!!"

"For me, please?"

"NO WAY!!"

"FINE!! Then you get to sleep on the couch!!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

"All right, I'll do it."

"That's a good kitty. ^_^"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tyson checked his appearance for the…how many times did he check his appearance?

//Fifteen times//

/Dragoon, don't grumble or you'll get left behind/

//I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it!// Dragoon complained.

Tyson blushed. 

Now, we all know why he's blushing, don't we Tyka fans?

/This is Max and Ray's big night. I have to look good/ he rebuked his bit-beast.

//I doubt Max would care WHAT clothes you put on. Ray is another thing altogether//

/Still…/

//It's KAI, isn't it?// Dragoon said, grinding his name out. He still hadn't forgiven Kai for leaving Tyson. But, ever since Kai came back, Tyson has been a LOT happier. So Dragoon decided to hold his peace. For now.

/Now Dragoon, be nice and I'll let you visit a certain fire-bird…/

//Dranzer?//

/You know any other phoenix?/

Tyson laughed. Dragoon had the grace to blush. 

//I wonder why we were invited so early?//

/They need some quiet time later on/

//Quiet time?//

/Dragoon, you are absurdly naïve/

Tyson left his house. Dragoon was still grumbling

//Tell me what you meant by quiet time!!!//

Nobody understood why Tyson arrived at the Orient Hotel, laughing his heart out.

- - - -- - - - - - -- -- -

"Max!!" 

Max gave Tyson his, 'I'm so happy, I'm on sugarhigh' grin.   
"Tyson, you made it and OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ON TIME!!!" Max mock-fainted.

"Haha, very funny," Tyson replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Just be happy I'm letting you live. I don't want Ray to marry a dead blonde."

"My god Tyson, your generosity knows no bounds!" Max continued, winking.

Tyson stuck his tongue out and playfully shoved him. 

"Maxie, you look good!" Tyson commented, "Has Ray seen you yet?"

"No, he's…busy."

"He can't be too busy to see you Max!"

"Ummm…"  
"What's he doing?"

"Trying to persuade Mariah into not making the cake."

"Did he succeed?"

"I'm actually not sure…"

"Hey Tyson." 

Tyson spun around.

"Chief, you're looking good. I'm sure a certain brunette will flip," Tyson hinted.

Kenny blushed. Since he started going out with Hillary, the Bladebreakers especially Tyson have been teasing him mercilessly about it. 

"Do you really think so, Tyson?" he asked meekly.

Tyson slung his hand over Kenny's shoulder, "I'm positive!! She'll be drooling on the floor!!" (ME: Is the mop ready? CS: Yup. ^_^)

"She won't be the only one," Max said, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Huh?" 

"Look behind you."

Tyson slowly turned to see Kai. His jaw was slightly ajar. Kai looked…

Well, what do you think? 

Hot!!

Very hot.

Kai was dressed in something that looked more appropriate for a nightclub than an engagement party, but it made him look really, really sexy. Needless to say, Tyson found himself unable to tear his eyes away for quite some time. His brain was functioning way below the minimum needed to even think normal thoughts.

Max wanted to burst, but Kenny duct-taped his mouth. 

What a shame. 

Finally, (And I MEAN, finally) Tyson decided to shut his mouth.

//About time too// Dragoon grumbled.

/Say a WORD, Dragoon and I'll…/

//You'll what?//

/I'll tell Dranzer you like her/

//You wouldn't…//

/Try me/

//…//

/Well?/

//Alright, alright! You win//

/As always/

"You look good Kai," Tyson replied.

//That is THE MOST pathetic reply I've ever heard// 

/DRAGOON!!/

//Shutting up//

"You too Tyson," Kai said. He would have gaped as well since he has never seen Tyson in formal wear. He would have been doing the 'goldfish' impersonation also, except he managed to hide it.

//What are you, zombies? Make conversation!!// Dranzer complained.

/Talking and making conversation is not my strong point Dranzer/

//I've noticed//

Max struggled with the duct tape on his mouth. Kenny decided to remove it.

"Yeoch!! That hurt Chief!!!"

"Serves you right!!"

"That's so mean!!"

"You were going to spoil the Tyka moment!!"

"What's Tyka?" Tyson asked, stepping into the argument. Max and Kenny sweatdropped.

"It's…ummm…you see,"

"It's Chief's Friend!!" Max jumped up as if he had won the lottery. 

"Oh," Tyson smiled brightly at Kenny, "You must introduce me to him sometime."

Kenny was sweatdropping like there was no tomorrow and his eye was twitching erratically. Max slowly edged away. Kai watched this scene with remote interest.

"Come on, Ray's waiting for us," Max dragged Kai and Tyson into the lobby. 

It was done up in intricate oriental designs. White lilies decked the lobby and small lanterns hung from the entrance.  The main colour theme was cream and gold and there was a statue of a golden tiger and a purple tortoise surrounding a marble indoor fountain.

"Wow…" Tyson said, staring wide-eyed at the extravagant decorations.

Kai murmured an agreement.

_And not a sign of pink anywhere…_

"Hi guys!!"

_Spoke too soon._

Lo, and behold the reincarnation of the colour…

Well, what do you think?

Come on, you know…

Yes it's…

"Mariah, what a pleasure," Tyson said, trying hard not to laugh.

Mariah was apparently holding Ray in a hug that said that he was in desperate need of air.

Kenny didn't even bother duct-taping Max's mouth, he was too busy sniggering.

And Maxie…

Max was in hysterics?

Yup. 

Our dear Maxie was rolling on the floor earning a death glare from a certain neko-jin.

Kai was…Kai. 

Well, what did you expect?

"Hey guys! I'm glad you made it! How are you? What's up?" Mariah said genkily.

_Tyson: How the hell does she say all that in one breath?_

_Kai: I don't like pink. It's too bright._

_Kenny: Is there a word such as genkily?_

_Max: Ray's face is turning into such interesting colours. Like a rainbow._

They decided that Ray has suffered enough and somehow Max managed to pry Mariah off his fiancé. Kai, Tyson and Kenny watched with amusement dancing in their eyes as Max tried to placate a very disgruntled Ray.

A VERY disgruntled Ray.

God only knows WHAT methods Max used, but they worked and Ray calmed down considerably and was almost happy.

Lee, playing host showed them around.

"This is most impressive Lee," Kenny commented.

Suddenly a beep was heard. Everyone looked around for the source. Kenny flushed and opened his case. 

"Dizzi!"

"You know any other bit-beast trapped in a laptop?" Dizzi huffed.

"How come you came along?" Tyson asked, curious. 

"It was either the party or computer solitaire."

"I see," Kai said.

Max and Tyson gaped at Kai.

"What?" He asked, annoyed at their stupefied looks.

"You—just made conversation," Max said, his jaw still hanging open.

Tyson burst out laughing. Kai just rolled his eyes.

They reached the elevators. Max suddenly pushed Ray, Kenny, Lee and Mariah into one on the elevators, leaving Kai and Tyson alone.

"Sorry guys, but this one is full. Go in the other one! See you at the top!"

Before either them could reply, Max and the others vanished.

Tyson sighed. He had a strange feeling Max is up to something.

He just wished he knew what.

Kai gestured to the remaining elevator, "Let's go."

Tyson sighed again.

It was going to be a looong elevator ride.

**ME: Must—find—hiding—place—now!!!!!**

**CS: Try the closet.**

**ME: Thanx (opens closet) Now I have a—HOLY MOTHER!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: What's wrong?**

**ME: (bangs closet door) Take a guess.**

**CS: (knocks on the closet door) Who's there?**

** Hears yelping and moaning.**

**CS: (listens intently) Yup, It's Tyson and Kai. ^_^**

**ME: You COULD have warned me.**

**CS: And miss the expression on your face? ****NO WAY****!!!**

**ME: (sweatdrops) Nevermind. Reviewers receive…**

**CT: A cell-phone!!**

**ME: Do cell phones work in elevators?**

**CT: You never know until you try!!^_^**

**CS: Review!!! **


	8. Confessions to make and hearts to break

**ME: 100 reviews??? *faints***

**Angy: Not again. *revives Timmy***

**ME: Wha--? Angy!!!!!!!!!**

**Angy: *sweatdrops* Now go answer your reviews!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!**

**ME: Geez, you're worse than Brigs. **

**CS: To the reviewers…**

**SilveryKitsune: ME: If I wrote lemons, my parents would officially ground me FOR LIFE!!! CE: But, you're in boarding school… ME: Same difference. Anyway, the next chappie!!!**

**firelight102003: ME: This isn't any TYKA moment; this is when Secrets are revealed…**

CS: Like why Kai left and so on… ME: So enjoy!! This is my best chappies so far.

**Angel Turned Devil: ME: Like dude, thanks for the compliment dude. CS: She was reading Viper's Nest… Anyways, here it is!!!!!**

**KhaosOne: Yes, you see the angst is coming, then some lovey-dovey stuff and tournament then… CS: You're revealing the plot!!! The tournament is VERY imp-**

ME: Now who's revealing the plot?

**Kiina: YAY!!! You're not mad at me anymore!!!! *sniff* I'm so happy**

CS: Okaaaay, that's disturbing. Here's the next chappie!!!!****

**Feelin Glayish: *hides* Don't kill me!!! Here, read your elevator scene!!!!**

**Isa: No prob, though I kinda switched your chara a bit. Forgive me?**

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p: OOOOOH!!! A copy of Kai and Tyson in the elevator!!! KAWAII!!! Kai/Tyson: o.0 Uh oh…**

**Mariana1: It IS actually Max and Kenny's fault. After all, they set them up…^_^**

**Kai the Ruthless Blader: *blushes* Thank you. Here it is!!! Enjoy!!! ******

**Nancys-little-Obsession: You know, I wonder if you're on sugarhigh…**

CS: The amount of times you say 'happy happy happy happy happy happy happy…

ME: I think she got the picture CS, anyways I'm glad it makes you happy x infinity****

**xXxBeccaxXx****: Yup, the reviewers all want the elevator scene. Here it is and Kai's secret…**

**Rumi-Chan: ME: A gothic Tyson and Magic mops? Nobody has ever given me that before… THANX!!!! And I'm honored to be on your fave's list *bows* Thank you!!!**

**ME: Right, this is the ONE…**

**CS: 0.0 The one we've all been waiting for…**

**CT: Where secrets are revealed…**

**KAI: And I finally get to screw Tyson!!**

**Everyone stares at Kai.**

**KAI: Heh heh heh…joking?**

**ME: You better be. My parents will ground me for writing any lemons.**

**CS: Anyway, the chappie who our reviewers have been 'begging for'**

**ME: That's a lousy pun.**

**CS: Well I don't see you doing any better. **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I owned Beyblade tonight.**

**CS: Did it work?**

**ME: No. (sobs)**

**CS: Damn.**

/ = Master to bit-beast

// = bit-beast to master

* = bit-beast to bit-beast

Chapter Seven

Confessions to make and hearts to break

Who would have thought that an elevator would be the place where cherished and forgotten memories take place?

Not Kai and Tyson, that's for sure.

Tyson shuffled awkwardly as Kai kept his burgundy eyes focused on the ever-rising floors. Neither of them looked at each other in the eye. Frankly, Dranzer and Dragoon were getting fed up.

*They can't even look at each other. I knew Kai could be shy at times but this is ridiculous!* Dranzer shouted, making Dragoon cringe.

*I don't think Tyson knew the meaning of the word 'shy' until now* Dragoon grumbled.

*We have to do something!*

*What? I'm open to suggestions*

* Tell them what to say!*

*Who said they'll listen? Both our masters are incredibly stubborn. In fact, that's the only common trait they share!*

*They're not making much progress by them selves*

*But they still—

A loud rumble shook the elevator. 

"Woah!" Tyson said, stumbling a bit and finally lost his balance and fell on top of Kai.

 Kai grasped the younger teen around the waist to prevent him from hitting the posh carpeted floor. Tyson blushed and tried to pull away, but Kai only held him tighter.

*Maybe they can manage on their own*

Dragoon murmured an agreement, looking at the two teens who currently rivaling the color red.

The lights flickered and went off. There was an eerie darkness in the elevator and Tyson huddled closer to Kai. Kai wrapped a hand over Tyson, his crimson eyes scanning the darkness. Finally, he spotted the emergency phone. He let out a sigh of relief. All he had to do was call security and Lee would get them out. However when he lifted the phone, the line was dead. Growling in frustration, he slammed the receiver down.

"Kai? Any luck?" 

"No." 

Kai regretted saying that. Tyson's shoulders slumped and his cloudy grey-blue eyes darkened in sadness. Kai held Tyson and said as comfortingly as possible, "They'll find us, don't worry. We'll be out in no time."

Tyson nodded, his eyes flooded with hope. Kai's throat constricted.

They'll be out…

No problem.

- - - -- -  -- - -  - - - - - - -

"Ohhhhh…Kai's holding Tyson!"

"Come on!! Make out already!!"

"Dizzi!!"

"What?"

"Stop saying stuff like…you know…" 

"Chill out Chief! I'm with Dizzi, I want to see some progress!"

"Max!! You shouldn't encourage her!"

 "Geez Chief, What do YOU and Hillary do in your spare time?"

"…"  
"Dizzi, I do believe Chief's blushing!!!"

"Ohhhhhhhh…"

"Aw, come ON you guys stop picking on me!!"

"My GOD!!! Kai's comforting Tyson!!"

"Hey move, I wanna see!!"

"Quit shoving Chief! You'll get your chance."

Ray shook his head at the bickering Bladebreakers, "I worry about them. I really do."

- - -  - - - - - - - - -

It was almost two hours since they have been stranded in the elevator.

(CS: Stranded? ME: Sorta like Castaway, except with more fluff. CS: I see)

Tyson and Kai had snuggled up in a corner. Tyson rested his head on Kai's chest and Kai was absently stroking Tyson's silky azure hair. 

Tyson spoke, "Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"How…long do you think we'll be here?"

Kai frowned, "I really don't know. Wait till I get my hands on Ray and Max…" He clenched his fist. Suddenly, a hand shot up and pulled his hand downwards. Kai blinked. He looked into the warm mysterious eyes that belonged to Tyson. 

There was an intense silence. Neither of them broke eye contact.

"Kai. Tell me," Tyson swallowed his fear, "Why you left all those years ago? Without a word!" Tyson's voice was edged with hysteria, "Please tell me."

Kai looked down. He knew that this question would show itself sooner or later. He just wished…he knew what to do.

//Tell him//

/I…can't…I don't KNOW!/

//Kai.//

/…/ 

 //Tell him//

Kai sucked in a breath. Tyson was looking at him expectantly. Kai couldn't bring himself to shatter Tyson again.

//He deserves the truth//

And that's what he'll have.

*Flashback*

_"Hiwatari Kai?"_

_The pale-skinned boy turned around, "Yes?" _

_He didn't like being interrupted when he was day-dreaming. About a special blue-haired storm dragon. He smirked to himself. Any day now, his angel will receive his gift and they will spend eternity together. Nothing will take them apart._

_ Except this._

_"You have a message from Hiwatari Voltaire."  
Kai jerked, his wine-colored eyes widening in shock._

_NO. _

_"Here's your message." _

_Kai snarled and snatched the envelope out of the terrified messenger's hand. The messenger bolted, leaving Kai to his musings._

_Why now? Why when he fixed all his problems, had people who cared for him, who LOVED him? _

_He slowly trembled as he slid the letter out of the envelope. Sweat streaked down his face. How does his grandfather control him? Every time he tries to runaway, his grandfather always manages to come back to haunt him._

_Kai._

_Come back and accept the power of Biovault or face the consequences. This time, I know where to strike._

_It wasn't signed, but the presence of his grandfather reeked on that letter. Kai crushed it, tears of fear staining his face._

_Tyson. That's what his grandfather meant. _

_'…I know where to strike'_

_At the heart where he was most vulnerable. He wasn't going to let Voltaire get Tyson. No way in Hell._

_The next morning he left town, just wishing it wasn't this way._

_Tyson…please understand. Wait for me._

*End Flashback*

Tyson said nothing, his eyes darkening. Kai still hadn't lifted his eyes off the floor.

"…What happened then?" 

Kai said nothing. His eyes were unfocused, his face taut with concentration. 

Suddenly a fire lit in the middle of the elevator. Tyson jumped, toppling over Kai. 

(ME: My, my how many accidents you've been having. CT/CK: *blushes*)

"It was too dark," Kai said shrugging.

Tyson chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "What? Scared of the dark?"

Kai stared at the blaze he created, "Darkness is like ice. It can't be trusted. It slips out of your grasp, cheating you, mocking you."

Tyson stared at Kai, an unknown emotion in his eyes. He sat down, warming himself by the fire.

Kai spoke, his voice soft and melancholy, "I…went to Russia. He was waiting for me. There was an enormous battle and that's when I…"

He sucked in air, "…received the Inherited. My rage and fury clouded my mind and I set the whole building along with everyone in it on fire. I barely survived. I was the only one. All those years I wallowed in my guilt and my fear, wondering when someone would walk up to me and call me a…murderer. Wondering when you or the others would hate me any more than you already did. I even thought on how you'd push me and leave in the cold. I don't want to be cold. Not anymore."

"Idiot!!" 

Kai gaped at Tyson, who stood up, his eyes blazing.

Tyson didn't even notice Kai's stupefied reaction, "Did you think for once that I could have come with you? That you risked your life to protect me, but I should have helped you anyway? That's not how a relationship works Kai!! We make and work the decisions together!!"

Kai stood up, his lip drawn tight, "He's my grandfather!!"

"Kai, if you had died, where would I be? You gave me more pain by not telling, by not TRUSTING me than you did by fighting your grandfather on your own!! Even if I would have been in danger, we would have been together and that's what I wanted more than anything else."

Tyson stopped his rant. Kai said nothing, the shame evident in his eyes.

"I love you Kai. But if you can't trust me, then there is no relationship."

Kai said nothing. Silver tears fells from the storm angel's eyes.

Kai felt so broken. 

Every time he tried to fix something, it breaks.

Kai slumped in to a corner. And cried. 

Tyson was shocked.

Kai was…crying. Kai has never shown any sign of weakness before.

Until now.

Tyson breathed in deeply.

Now it was his turn to be strong. 

"Shhh…" 

Kai blinked as he felt a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. Tyson was kissing him? He deepened into the kiss, letting his emotions flow into the kiss. Tyson moaned as Kai's tongue demanded entrance. 

They were like this for a long time. And slowly the fire died down.

It was a new beginning

- -- - - - -  - -

The Bladebreakers watched this touching scene on the cameras. Max let out a whoop of joy when the two kissed, Kenny smiled and Ray…

He grabbed Max and started dancing. 

Dizzi sweatdropped, "Geez, they only kissed. They haven't made out yet!"

"DIZZI!!!" 

"Chief, you are a _very touchy guy."_

Lee just looked at the scene and suddenly frowned.

What was that?

"Something wrong Lee?" Ray asked his best friend. Lee shook his head, plastering a smile on his face. Yet his thoughts kept on drifting onto Tyson. 

What had that haze been?

Kenny spoke after the whole dancing scenario had been completed, "I think they've had enough. Shall we bring them back?"

"Yup, I have enough blackmail material on that tape!!"

"Max, you scare me."

"Thank you, I try my best."

- - - - - - --  -

The elevator shuddered and began to move. The lights brightened. 

Tyson jumped and let a cry of pure happiness, "Alright!!!! We're moving!!"

Kai snickered, "My, you sound desperate."

Tyson stuck out his tongue at him, "If you want to stay, you can."

Kai immediately shut up.

"Hey Kai? How are we going to explain the burns on the elevator floor?" Tyson asked.

"We don't."

"Huh?"

"Just get out as fast as possible."

The elevator FINALLY reached their appointed floor. The Bladebreakers tried to act inconspicuous as though they weren't expecting them. Failing miserably, I might add.

"Hey guys!" Max said cheerfully, "What took you so long?"

"Elevator got stuck," Tyson explained, "Hey!!" He pouted, "Is there any food left for little ole me?"

Max grinned and pulled out a brown bag. Tyson's eyes went wide.

"Emergency food. Never leave home without it."

**ME: Well, Max said he'd have emergency food in the last chappie, remember?**

**Audience looks at each other and shook their heads.**

**ME: (sweatdrops) You mean…you forgot?**

**CS: Wow, they have worse memory loss than I do.**

**ME:  And that's saying something…**

**CT: That's mean!!**

**ME: I know. That's why I said it. ^_^**

**ME: Reviewers receive –**

**CS: Coffee beans!!!**

**ME: To keep you up on those long hours reading my fic. ^_^**

**CT: Review!!!**

**CK: Take your time. We're not going anywhere.**


	9. The Gangstaz are on the streets

**ME: Now that this part is over**

**CS: Time to meet the rest of the cast!!!**

**Angel Turned Devil: **ME: Of course Kai cries. Kai: I do not!!!! CS: Then what happened when Tyson had that mpht *Timmy clamps a hand over CS's mouth* ME: Heh heh heh 

^^* Never mind CS, she's demented. And if you want to know what she wanted to say, you have to bear for two more chappies!!! Enjoy!!!

**KhaosOne:** You updated the 'Gifted' THANX!!!! *bows* That means a lot. CS: I think I'll try eating the coffee beans 'KhaosOne' style. ME: *sweatdrops* Remember to brush your teeth later on.

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: Tyson will receive his Inherited in Chapter mpht!! *CS clamps a hand over Timmy's mouth* CS: Now look who's revealing the plot!!! ME: Gomen, my mistake. Anyways, it's coming up soon. Enjoy!!!!!

** CrazyJen:** ME: Why does everyone find it strange that Kai cries? Kai: Because I DON'T CRY!!!! CS: What about that time CP couldn't bake her famous German cake for your birthday? I remember a certain beyblader practically soaking up Angevar's house!!!!

Kai: *glares at CS* Cakes don't count. ME: Right. If you say so. Enjoy!!!

**Kiina:** ME: *sweatdrops as she watches a hyper Kiina hug the coffee sacks* Ummm…I'm glad you liked it? Enjoy!!! ^^*

**Isa:** ME: *crawls* Thank you!!! You wouldn't believe the amount of snow leopards, eagles, wolves I got!!! Frankly, it seriously wore me out. Now to mention, they were ALL girls. I mean, aren't there any guys out there?

**D. G. : **Angevar: Are you a psychologist? ME: Angy, that wasn't polite. Angevar: And do I care? *thinks* Nope!!! CS: That's my line…. ME: *sweatdrops* Get over it CS, anyways thanks for the compliment and I WILL find out who you are. The suspense is killing me.****

**Mariana1:** Sappy chappies will come, but I need some introductions and the tournament in the next chappie. After THAT, the real fun begins. So bear with me, and review!!!!

**Nancys-little-Obsession:**  Is happy your favorite word? Because frankly, that's practically what I hear every time in your reviews!! Anyways, update 'Falling from Grace'!! I like the title. It's better than mine at any rate….

** Mrs. Vader.:** ME: Did I not state that this is a yaoi? Why is it that nobody reads the FRIGGIN SUMMARIES!!!!!!!! CS: *quails* Yes, they're gay, and if you have a problem with that, please read OC fics. ME: Seriously, that's what the summaries are HERE FOR!!!!!!!! CS: Come on, Timmy, calm down. 

**  Angevar:** ME: Hmmmm…. I don't know if you would be able to handle CS. She's worse at critism than Brigs is!!! And THAT, my friends, is a first. CT/CK: 0.0 No kidding…..

**charmed-fan-21:** Yes, it is kinda shocking, isn't it? But it gets better than the whole situation changes all over again. There are problems, but whether they'll overcome them to live happily ever after….that's entirely up to you.

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so: p:** ME: I never realized how potent coffee could be….

CS: NOW you realize!!!!!!! Have you forgotten when Angevar came over?

ME: *shudders* I haven't forgotten. May that never happen again….

CT: Amen to that.****

**Mizu17: **Nope, even though Tyson comforts him, they're not together…..yet. Kai still has to shake away Tyson's fears….and he will….So stay tuned!!!!!!!!

**Pheonix-flames-forever: How was your holiday? Did you have fun? I'm going to Goa…OOPS!!!!!! 0.0 I wasn't supposed to say that!!! It's part of my chappies!!! Oh well, what's done is done!! And I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, so don't worry!!!!**

**ME: Now that's done with, let's…**

**CT/CS: EAT!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: (sweatdrops) That's not what I meant and you know that.**

**CS: We're chibis!!! What did you expect? Geniuses?**

**ME: That would be a miracle. **

**Kai: Ain't that the truth.**

**CS: I thought you were in the closet.**

**Kai: Ray and Max are using it, then Allison and Jason, then Alia and Kaleb…**

**ME: We need to schedule this. 0.0**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. I don't even own the OC's!!!! (wails)**

**CS: The OC's belong to Angevar who lent them to me for this story. And hotel also belongs to Angevar. Only the Inherited and the Sealing of the Myths belong to   Timmy.**

**ME: Cool!! I do own something! ^_^**

/ = Master to bit-beast

// = bit-beast to master

* = bit-beast to bit-beast

Chapter Eight

The GangStaz are on the streets

"I can't believe it!! We're invited to the Indian beyblading championships since we're World Champions and Japan's national team!!" 

The Bladebreakers were gathered around Kenny. Including Kai, who rejoined the team for a while, depending on whether Tyson is willing to accept him or not. But, for now he was a part of the Bladebreakers and he appreciated that a lot.

"So, where exactly is India?"

The Bladebreakers gave him strange blank looks. 

Kenny coughed, his eyes twitching. 

_I'm stuck with morons who have the lowest dip in IQ I've ever seen. _

Ray tried to divert Kenny's rage from Tyson by asking, "So, are we going?"

Everyone looked at Kai. Kai felt a surge of happiness inside.

They wanted _him_ to decide.

Kai looked into Tyson's smoky blue eyes.

They wanted _him _to be there for them. 

"When do we leave?" 

Tyson let out a whoop of joy. Max jumped so high that the laws of physics were undeniably broken and Ray?

Can you believe how fast he can run around a room?

Kai and Kenny sweatdropped.

_We're the only sane ones. God, protect us._

- - - - - -- - - - - - - 

The plane trip was uneventful. Considering the air-hostess flirted with Tyson and ended up fainting when Kai gave her his 'touch-or-look-at-Tyson-and-you're-signing-your-will' glare. In the middle of the trip, Ray and Max 'mysteriously' disappeared and there were loud moans coming from the bathroom [1] and Kenny…

That guy can snore!!!

Tyson had a huge argument with the air-hostess about not receiving his complimentary peanuts. Ray and Max 'returned' from their 'trip' with their hair slightly messed up and Max looking quite out of it. Kai plugged Kenny's nose with plugs, but it only resonated louder. 

And the other passengers?

They just sweatdropped throughout the whole trip.

Finally they reached Delhi, the capital of India.

- - - -- - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - -

"How difficult is it to get a cab around here?" Tyson yelled in frustration. The Bladebreakers grumbled in agreement, casting murderous looks at every vehicle passing by. 

"I told you we should have hired the limo!" Max berated Kenny, who flushed deeply.

"How was I supposed to know!" the brunette wailed. They would have gone on arguing if it weren't for Kai.

"Cut it out. There's nothing we can go for the moment except find a cab," he said shortly.

"How about I give you a lift?"

The Bladebreakers spun around to see…

"Chris!!! It's been too long!" Max said, delight dancing in his eyes.

"I take it you missed me then?" Chris joked lightly.

Kai remembered him. They had met during a regional championship a couple of years ago, before he left Tyson. Chris was a tall African-American whose thick curly black hair was in braids and he had a large gypsy style earring hanging from his left ear. He wore a red bandana on his head and he was dressed in orange baggy pants and white T-shirt which said, 'All Hell breaks loose, when the Gangstaz are on the streets'.

Chris smiled at the Bladebreakers, his turquoise eyes glinting.

"So, you guys want a ride or not?"

There was a burst of wind and all the Bladebreakers were already seated in the car. Chris chuckled. Some things were never meant to change.

He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine to his black convertible.

"Um…Chris?"

"Yeah Tyson?"

"…How well can you drive?"

 Chris gave an evil grin, "I drive as well as Alia can blade."

Tyson settled back contented and jumped as Kai quickly fumbled for his seatbelt.

"Kai?"

"Tyson, PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT!!"

"Why?"

"Remember the 'accidents' Alia would have in the dish?"

Tyson's eyes widened as he too began searching for a seatbelt. Chris just grinned.

"Hold onto your seats!"

The Bladebreakers did exactly what he said. This was not going to be fun.

--- - - - - - -- - - - - 

They made to the hotel. Alive, I might add (which was much more than could be said for the dozen-odd street signs they had encountered).

They staggered up to their rooms and unpacked. Chris suggested he could show them the sights. He received one answer:

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I SITTING IN A CAR WITH YOU!!!"

Not exactly the nicest way of saying it, but when you have a near-death experience, you tend to get kinda snappy.

After getting refreshed, they made their way to the training area to see the competition. 

And some old friends.

"ALIA HENDERSON!!!! YOU—ARE—NOT—SUPPOSED—TO—BLOW—UP—THE—DISH!!!!!!!!!"

There were two girls arguing over a dish that resembled no more than a gaping hole in the ground. There was a short dark-skinned girl with black hair with deep crimson highlights and dark amethyst colored eyes. She was dressed in a black T-shirt with a pure white swan at the centre and flare jeans. On her wrists were two black arm-bands and on her arm was a tattoo of a very sharp pointy dagger.

The other girl was tall with long blonde hair and cloudy-blue eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt and camouflaged cargo pants. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a pendant that had a tiny grain of rice in the middle. She was wearing a black choker as well and she had tear-shaped earrings dangling from her ears. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, tied in a jade colored scrunchie. She also had two tattoos on each of her shoulders. On the right, there was something written in Arabic and on the left shoulder, there was a weeping angel. [2]

We could get more descriptive except for the fact both girls were looking very angry, so we decided to leave before we get killed.

"Looks like Alia did it again," Chris commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'll say," Tyson said his mouth wide open.

"To be frank, I had forgotten she could do that," Ray said, a feeling of awe and nostalgia mixed in his voice. Max murmured an agreement. Kenny was busy typing away to try and recover the stats of that battle. 

"Look, I'm supposed to defend my blade during an attack and that's what I was doing!"

"Alia, summoning Seline right at the BEGINNING of a battle does not count as defense!"

"What was I supposed to do? Wait?"

"If you can do that, I'll believe in miracles."

"Are you saying I have no patience??"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!!"

"That's it!! This means war, Barbie!!"

"Don't call me that!!!"

"Barbie!! Barbie!!"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you…"

The Bladebreakers sweatdropped as Allison began chasing Alia all around the room. Chris cleared his throat, his turquoise eyes flickering. Allison halted from her 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-Alia-Henderson' mood. Her cloudy eyes widened as she saw the Bladebreakers.

"Oh my God!!! I haven't seen you guys in ages!! How you've been?"

"She doesn't lose anytime, does she?" Tyson said, grinning cheekily.

"Nope, that's the Allison we all know and love," Max shaking his head also smiling at the scene in front of him.

"Stay away from my girl, guys. She belongs to yours truly," Jason said boastfully as he swaggered up to Allison and gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blush. 

Alia snorted, "My, I do believe I've spotted a swollen head. I wonder who it belongs to."

She snickered at the couple gave her death glares.

If looks could kill, she would have been six feet under holding a bunch of roses.

"Speaking of heads, shouldn't you be getting your boyfriend off the laptop? It's time for lunch," causing Alia to flush, apparently very embarrassed, "Besides," Allison continued pointedly, "I think he's more interested in the laptop than you."

Alia gave her a tormented look before leaving. Allison suddenly felt very guilty.

Sensing the tension in the room, Jason quickly diverted everybody's attention, "She's right you guys. Let's head for lunch. I heard this hotel has a very good buffet."

"Right. Then we can go for a dr-"[3]

Suddenly Chris found himself alone in the training area. "Scaredy-cats," he muttered under his breath. 

- - - - - - - - -- - - -  -

Kaleb was hunched over his laptop. Sweat trickled down his brow as his bottle green eyes scanned the contents of his laptop. His messy black hair with its navy highlights was more untidy than usual. He flicked a hand through his hair as if trying to straighten it. 'Trying' is the key word that comes to mind, though.

_It's almost complete…_

_Then what?_

Kaleb was scared. He always had this feeling of hopelessness inside himself. That's why he clung to Alia. She radiated confidence and power and he drew strength from her spirit. 

_Alia…_

"Kaleb!" 

Kaleb jerked at that voice. He saw Alia at the entrance of the computer lab, "Come on!! Time for lunch!! Even brainiacs have to eat!!"

"Coming!" He yelled back. Alia frowned, but she walked off. Kaleb stared at her retreating figure.

_She looks…sad. I wonder why?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

Kaleb quickly shut his laptop and ran to catch up with Alia. 

"What's wrong? You look upset," He pointed out.

Alia slowed down a bit, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Kaleb," she said quietly, "Do you…do you like hanging around, I mean…" she looked down at the floor, "If you don't like me, you don't have to pretend if you don't want to hurt my feelings, you know?"

Kaleb looked at her, shock written all over his features. Alia kept her gaze on the floor, tears forming in her lavender eyes. She forced them back. She didn't want to show weakness. Not in front of Kaleb.

She felt a gentle hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet with Kaleb's jade colored 

 eyes. 

"Alia, I want to be with you and you only and not even my obsession with my laptop will change that. Don't ever doubt it."  
  


Alia nodded, a hesitant smile making its way on her face. Kaleb grinned, "Come on, we're late for lunch!!"

They walked off to the dining hall. Holding hands, I might add.

- -- - -  -- - - - - - --  -

By the time the time they arrived at the dining hall, Tyson was already having his third helping.

Max was currently raiding the dessert table.

Ray was staring at a bowl of catnip that was lying on the floor for the cook's cats.

Kai was death glaring at everyone who took a glance at Tyson causing a lot of heart problems in the dining hall.

Kenny was trying to convince Dizzi it was impossible to feed a laptop but failing miserably.

Allison was shredding the paper napkins into paper molecules, Chris was doodling Ranma ½ cartoons on the tablecloth and Jason was polishing his beyblade totally ignorant of the chaos revolving around him.

Needless to say, Alia and Kaleb glanced at each other wondering,

_Should we get a separate table or do we really have to sit with them?_

Too late. Their fate has been sealed.

"Kaleb! Alia! Over here!!!" Allison said, waving her hands in the air.

_Damn._

Alia and Kaleb sat down with their teammates.

"How did you get Kaleb off his laptop?" Max teased.

Alia grinned evilly, "Trade secret. But I know a way you can get Ray up on time."

Max's cerulean eyes glinted at the prospect, "Tell me." He demanded. 

Alia leaned over and whispered something into Max's ear. Kai couldn't hear everything, but he could hear bits and pieces like 'soggy—face—wet—bedroom' and sweatdropped.

//Wow, that IS evil// Dranzer said appreciating.

/I wonder what kinda shape Ray's going to be when he wakes up tomorrow?/

//You HAVE to take a picture//

/Why?/

//Potential blackmail material. I can finally get back at Drigger for hogging up the dish!!!

/That happened 3 years ago!!/

//So what? He's still going to pay. Oh, Revenge is soooooo sweet//

/Dranzer, for a 500 year old bit-beast, you're amazingly immature/

//You know Kai, for your sake, I'll take that as a compliment rather than an insult//

Kai chuckled, earning himself nine curious stares.

"Kai? Why are you giggling?" Tyson asked.

"I was talking to Dranzer."

"What did she say?"

"I don't—"

"Come one Kai, please?" Tyson gave his puppy-dog look. Kai smirked.

"That's not going to work 'cause I'm not telling!"

Tyson pouted, "Spoilsport."

- - - - - -- - - - - 

Allison watched as Tyson and Kai were having their arguments. They were meant to be together and she knew that by just looking at them. But for some reason, they're hiding it.

She frowned. Kai was trying to win Tyson' love, she could see the internal struggle in his eyes. Tyson also wants love, but he too is hiding from it.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. All this thinking was giving her a headache and wha?

She suddenly stood up, her overcast blue eyes scanning the Bladebreakers.

"Is something wrong Allison? "Jason asked, concern showing in his tan-colored eyes flecked with red.

Allison shut her eyes, "Nothing. Everything's fine."

/Benni, do you sense it?/

//It's very powerful//

/What should do?/

//Time must take its course Mistress. You must let him make the choice//

/I don't want him to get hurt. He's my friend!/

//Trust me on this Mistress. Believe in him and he will succeed!//

/Thanks Benni/

//No problem//

/There's one problem though…/

//Hmm…?//

//Will you please stop calling me Mistress!//

**ME: Right. Who's using the closet first?**

**Several hands shoot up.**

**CS: This could take a while.**

**ME: 0.0 And I used to think the closet was for clothes.**

**CS: Alright guys, let's re-cap!!! They're in ****India**** (where Timmy is right now as well)**

**And the tournament begins in the next chappie. **

**ME: Ok!! Ray and Max get the closet first!! (Max and Ray enter the closet triumphant)**

**Kai and Tyson grumbles.**

**ME: Can it you two or I'll skip your turn!!**

**[1] Ray, you ecchi!! You've poisoned innocent little Maxie's mind. CS: Max, innocent? Now THAT'S a first.**

**[2] Weeping Angel writes some of the best Tyson-centric fics and they've got a good deal of action and plot. You have to read them!!**

**[3] My dad drives like a madman, so I thought that Chris should be somewhat like that!!!**

**ME: Reviewers receive…**

**CS: Talking Dranzer plushies!!!!**

**ME: Since everyone loves Dranzer, I might as well give them out to my faithful reviewers.*hugs Dranzer plushie***

**Dranzer: AIR!!!!!! Need air!!!!!**

**CS: (sweatdrops) Review!!**


	10. Let's Beyblade!

**ME: Is it just me or did they really like the OC's?**

**CS: It's you.**

**ME: Oh. ^^;**

**ME:  *cough* Since there were too many OCs, I put them in front row seats to little Maxie's and Ray-kun's wedding. Hope that will suffice. **

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: Ummm… what's the Chris conversion? Look, I'm deprived, I know!!! CS: Don't we all? ME: The muse has spoken!!! Enjoy!!!

**Angel Turned Devil:** ME: I'm not so sure about that… Chris: 0.0 You really are going to hand me to that… that… ME: I'm considering it. Chris: 0.0 Chris is not available, Chris is currently going to move to Oklahoma. CS: *sweatdrops* Oklahoma? Chris: It's the only place without crazy fan authoresses. CE: Oh. Enjoy!!!

**KhaosOne:** Maybe… Chris: That's it!!! I'm retiring early. Everyone's out to get me!!!

CS: Get a driver's license and they might leave you alone. 'Might' being the key word.

**Pheonix-flames-forever:** ME: Cool. Greece. I wish I could go there. CS: Maybe you will. ME: *eyes sparkle* Really? CS: But probably not in this lifetime. ME: Spoilsport.

Enjoy!!!****

**FlyinGShadoW1314:** Dranzer: I'm the almighty Dranzer!!! *stands up royal and resplendent, until she falls into a puddle* ME: Yup, a born comedian she is…

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: I think all of them have egos. Probably from hanging around Kai for so long. Kai: Hey!! Leave me out of this!!!****

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: 0.0 I'll keep that in mind. RAY YOU ECCHI!!! Ray: But I didn't do anything!!! Max: *screams* DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!! ME: *sweatdrops* I think I'll leave the lovers alone. CS: No, really? ME: Quit it CS!!! Can you NOT MAKE a sarcastic comment? CS: If you bribe me, I won't. ME: *huffs* No thank you. You already finished the coffee. CT: And the chocolate. ME: 0.0 The chocolate as well? That's it Barbie, this means war!!!****

**Weeping Angel: **I know how you feel. I went go-karting once and

*WHAM!!!* **--;** *watches a tire roll by* Hehe heh hehe…what was I saying again?

CS: Anyways, update your stories 'Yume Kare…." How do you spell it again?

ME: *sweatdrops* Nevermind. And also update 'Battle Royale' And you probably heard these OCs from Angevar's story, 'Love is a very strange thing' She let me use them, since we both worked to develop these charas. Such a nice friend, ne?

**charmed-fan-21:** Ummm… its one person, but Angy helps me out a lot.

Angevar: *anime vein* Stop calling me Angy!!! ME: And miss the vein on your forehead? Ne-ver…****

**michellelinzian:** ME: I can't help the fact that its yaoi, but I'm glad you like the story, no matter what.****

**Kai the Ruthless Blader:** Thanks!!! Here's the next chappie!! Enjoy!!!

**Isa:**  Don't worry; your bit-beast is still the same!!! I liked the name though…

**Lrigelbbub: **ME: You-you reviewed!!!! hugs you TIGHTLY, I might add*  Arigatou!!!

**Titanicbabe:** ME: Don't worry, I always update on time!! ^_^;

**WARNING: Guys I've made a couple of changes in the OC's because you guys sent me 2 snow leopards and 3 eagles, 3 wolves…(ducks as flying bricks come at her) Hey! Those hurt!!! CS: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like them anyways. ^_^**

**ME: Right!! It's been decided!!**

**CS: What's been decided?**

**ME: We're getting another closet!!**

**CS: Aren't you broke?**

**ME: So? What does that have to do with anything?**

**CS: Nevermind. Who's using it first?**

**Kai: I get first dibs!!!**

**Ray: Elders first!!!**

**Kai: But I'm older than you!!!**

**Ray: But you're not as mature as I am.**

**Kai: WHY YOU!!! (Starts fighting)**

**Alia: Gimme gimme!!!**

**Jason: I'll lend you my bike.**

**ME: Deal!! (Hands Jason the keys to the *closet*)**

**Kai/Ray/Alia: HEY!!! **

**Me: *hops on to her new bike* Too late guys!!! Catch me if you can!!!**

**CS: (sweatdrops as she watches the trio chase after Timmy) Maybe I'll buy her a car…**

**DISCLAIMER: If I *did* own Beyblade, Angy would have stolen it from me now.**

**Angevar: Ain't that the truth.**

= : Brad

+ : A.J

/ = Master to bit-beast

// = bit-beast to master

* = bit-beast to bit-beast

Chapter Nine

Let's Beyblade!!

=A.J I have a question.=

+Yeah Brad?+

=How do these people survive in this country? The heat is unbearable!=

+I see what you mean Brad. And it's just going to get hotter as the competition has arrived at the Sacred Lotus stadium+

=You still haven't told how Indians survive in this weather=

+Air conditioning?+

Alia sweatdropped while slapping her forehead, "_He Bhagvan(My God)!! They'll never learn, will they?"_

Allison smirked, "If they did, we'd lose our funniest narrators." She sighed, wiping the sweat off her face, "Can we start now? I'm boiling." 

Alia huffed, "Just wait till its afternoon. If you're boiling now, I can't imagine what state you'll be at noon." Allison glared at her as she snickered.

"You're Indian!! How do you keep cool?"

"Good air conditioning?"

"Try some thing else."

"Hot-headed personalities?"

"Bingo."

Max yawned as he glanced at the stadium. It was an open stadium with a lotus shaped roof. The sun blazed brightly and Max almost felt that it was smirking at them.

Stupid sun.

//It is unusually hot here, isn't it Master?//

/Yeah, I've noticed Draceil. I wish…/

//Hmmm…//

/I KNEW I should have brought sun-block/

//…//

Max leaned back into his seat as he watched people fill into the stadium. He felt someone breathe down his neck, "Need to cool down, Koi?"

Max smiled and said, without looking back, "Later."

"Is that a promise?"

"I'll let you decide that."

"Spoilsport," Ray said good-naturedly as he kissed the nape of Max's neck, making the blonde moan in delight.

"You guys, not in public please?" Tyson said as he slid into the seat next to Max. Ray scowled at him, "You're spoiling my fun!"

Tyson smiled, "Then I suggest you take out your pent-up anger and frustration to the competition," causing Ray to flush and Max to snicker. 

Suddenly he felt something thing press against his neck. He leaped, landing right into…

Well, who do think? 

Kai, duh.

"My my, why is it that you always seem to fall over me?" Kai asked smirked, causing Tyson to flush like a ripe tomato. Max smiled evilly and Ray just chuckled quietly.

Is it the weather or is everybody blushing?

Yup, It's the weather. ^_^

=First up are the Mystics versus the Gangstaz!!!=

+This is going to be a major cat-fight, isn't it Brad?+

=How so A.J?=

+Take a look down below+

"Hands off _my_ boyfriend!!" Allison yelled, glaring daggers at the ebony haired girl[1]. 

Alia was in a similar state while she garbled Hindu curses under her breath as she kept a vice grip on her boyfriend. Kaleb and Jason just sweatdropped. Chris, on the other hand was clearly enjoying the attention. 

"Ladies! Ladies! There's plenty of me to go around," he grinned, "Maybe I could take you all on a dr.." Suddenly he was yanked back Kaleb and Jason. They quickly duct-taped his mouth.

"Where did you get the duct-tape?" Kaleb asked.

"I borrowed it off Kenny."

- - - - - - -

=We have first up, Rumi Uede!=

+Rumi is the kind of person you never want to meet at a caffeine shop. However, her bit-beast Crewger tends to take you away by his Iron Grip attack that puts the pressure on the opponents!+

=Why is Rumi the kind of person you wouldn't want to meet in a caffeine shop?=

+Let me put it this way Brad. Have you ever seen a girl on sugar-high?+

"Wish me luck, guys!!" Rumi waved to her teammates.

"Go Ruru!!!" Isabelle cheered.

=And from the Gangstaz, we have Jason=

+Jason is a pretty much an easy going guy. With a really cool bike. It's chrome blue and has the latest--+

=A.J, the commentary is supposed to be about the Beyblader. Not his bike=

+Sorry. Got carried away. It's got 800 horse-power and…+

=A.J. You're doing it again=

+Sorry Brad. Anyways, his bit-beast Hammero really cuts through the competition!+

 "Bladers, approach the dish," announced Jazzman.

"Hope you're ready Jason. Your 'so cool' bike can't save you from running away from Crewger," Rumi smirked, her russet eyes twinkling with anticipation.

"Don't worry. Hammero's gonna make sure you're all washed up!"

"Bladers ready? Alright then, LET—IT--RIIIIIP!!"

"Go Crewger!!"

"Show her what you're made of, Hammero!"

The two blades crashed into each other, showering sparks all over the dish. 

Finally, Rumi noticed that this wasn't getting anywhere.

"Crewger, attack!!!" Rumi commanded as a large silver wolf with a blazing crimson gemstone at the centre of its forehead. Jason grinned.

"If that's how you want it fine!! Hammero, evade and counterattack!!"

Jason's sea-blue blade began to glow as a sleek hammer-head shark appeared.

It dodged Crewger's attack and raced towards Rumi's blade. Rumi grinned mysteriously. Suddenly, Crewger leaped on top of Hammero.

"Hammero!!"

=This looks bad for Jason. Crewger has a solid grip on Hammero, making the bit-beast or the blade unable to move!!=

"Now Crewger!! Iron Grip!!"

Crewger applied tremendous pressure onto Jason's beyblade. Suddenly, Crewger let go, sending Jason's blade skidding out of the dish.

+And Rumi wins this round for the Mystics!+

=Wow, that was some win. Do you think the Gangstaz have a chance?=

+If Allison and Alia are blading, yeah+

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Chris whined. 

"Don't worry Jason, we'll win," Allison assured her boyfriend. 

"Count on it," Alia said, her eyes narrowed at the Mystics who were still giggling at the boys. 

- - - - - - - - - 

=Next is Astana from the Mystics!=

+Astana is a…nice girl+

=Why are you saying that as if you're not sure?+

+That girl had major chronic mood-swings+

"Wanna make something out of it!!" Astana yelled at A.J and Brad. They both began to cower under their seats. Rumi sweatdropped.

"Come on Astana, time to blade!" Isabelle said, trying to pacify the black haired girl. Astana huffed as she made her way to the dish as her teammates sweatdropped.

Sigh…What we would give to control her temper.

Amen to that.

=From the Gangstaz, we have Chris!!=

+Chris is one cool dude. With the biggest ego I have ever seen!+

Chris pouted, "I'll be nice and take that as a compliment."

=But his bit-beast Cerebus is no push-over!! Watch out for its Pyroclasm attack as it blasts anything within a 10 mile radius!!=

+Is that possible?+

=No, but at least it sounds nice=

Tyson whistled, "Ten mile radius? That's good. I wonder..."

He suddenly cut his sentence off, shuddering.

**_Hot. _**

**_Cold. _**

**_Hot. _**

**_Cold._**

**_His body is changing temperature. _**

**_What's happening?_**

****

"Tyson?" 

Tyson snapped out of his daze. That feeling had vanished. Where had it come from?

He looked at Kai, whose eyes were filled with concern. He managed a weak smile.

"I'm okay," He turned his smoky blue eyes back to the dish. 

It **hurt** to look at Kai.

Will he ever heal?

"Bladers approach the dish."

"Be ready for your downfall Mr. Ego," Astana snapped at him, her ruby red eyes burning.

Chris grinned, an unknown sparkle in his turquoise eyes, "Only if you'll pick me up fair maiden."

Astana glared at him. Chris just smiled, only infuriating her more.

"Astana, keep your cool!! He's baiting you," Isabelle yelled.

Rumi shook her head, "Since when has Astana listened to anything we've said?"

Isabelle grinned sheepishly, rubbing her head, "It was worth a shot."

"Bladers ready? LET---IT---RIIIIIIIIIP!!!"

"Hydrascene, you're on!!"

"Cerebus, show her how a Gangsta blades."  

The two blades lunged at each other. However, Chris's blade remained at the centre of the dish as Astana's blade circled around it.

"Come on and fight, you coward!" Astana yelled as her blade viciously attacked Chris's blade. Chris said nothing, folding his hands in contemplation. His eyes were focused on his blade. Astana was getting frustrated.

"That's it!! I'm tired of waiting!! Hydrascene, finish him with Dark Apocalypse!!"

=Looks like the end for Chris. Dark Apocalypse is Hydrascene's ultimate attack!!=

+Don't count your chickens before they hatch+

=What do chickens have to do with it?=

+Brad, you really have to watch more movies+   

Chris raised his arms, "Now the time is ripe!! Cerebus, unleash your Pyroclasm!"

Suddenly an aura of flame surrounded the blade. And it grew, until it encompassed the dish. Hydrascene, unable to take the heat, was being pushed more and more until it had flown out of the dish.

=And Chris wins this round for the Gangstaz!=

"Yeah Chris!!" Alia yells as Allison cat-calls, "That'll show them!!"

Astana picked up her blade. When she looked up, she saw Chris holding out his hand. 

Smiling, she shook it. The audience went wild.

Except for one blunette.

**What was happening to him?**

- -- - -  -

=Both the Mystics and the Gangstaz have one win each. This will be the deciding round!=

+For the Mystics, we have Isabelle. Mind you, she may look sweet and nice, but her bit-beast Katana is her exact opposite as it is an ice-type!!+

=It's a showdown of the ice crowd!=

+Brad?+

=Yeah?=

+That wasn't funny+

=It wasn't meant to be=

=For the Gangstaz, we have Alia!=

+Alia is the kind of person you would meet at military camp. Her bit-beast Seline is the exact opposite, considering it's a swan!+

"Bladers, approach the dish."

"You're going down, I've never lost before and I'm not starting now," Isabelle said, her luke-warm blue eyes narrowing at her.

"Trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll wish you're the biggest loser on earth," Alia said, her violet eyes flashing.

"Bladers ready? LET—IT—RIIIIIIIP!!!"

"Katana!! Show her what we Mystics are made of!!"

"Seline, let's roll!!"

Both blades immediately started circling the dish before slamming into each other. The force was so great that both blades were nearly flung away from the dish. Each attack was more powerful than the last.

"Katana, show yourself! Ice Barrage!!"

A large lustrous snow leopard appeared, baring its fangs at Alia's blade as it prepared to launch its attack. 

"Seline, dodge it!"

"Did Alia just do a defensive attack?" Allison said her mouth wide open. Chris, Kaleb and Jason nodded dumbly. 

Well, you see something new everyday.

 Seline gracefully dodged Katana's ice barrage. Alia smirked, "Now! Ice Sphere!!" 

Seline screeched as the dish suddenly froze. Along with Isabelle's beyblade.

"Katana!!" Isabelle watched helplessly as her bit-beast tried to move.

"See the true power of winter. Seline attack!"

Seline rammed into Isabelle's blade. It was out of the dish in no time. Isabelle gently picked up her blade and smiled. And went back to her teammates.

No words needed.

=And the Gangstaz make it to the next round!=

+Brad?+

=Yeah?=

+How come it's so cold now?+

- -- - - - - - - - 

=Now with the second half of this tournament, we have the Bladebreakers versus the Outsiders!=

+The Outsiders? What kinda name is that?+

=How should I know? I'm just the commentator!=

"How true," Max muttered as the Bladebreakers just sweatdropped.

=First up, is Max from the Bladebreakers!=

+Max is a teen whose regular diet revolves around *drum roll please* sugar!! But with Draceil as his bit-beast, he's a hard nut to crack!+

=Ah, but Harmoney is no walk in the park either. With her hawk bit-beast Whorl, she blows the competition away=

+Brad. That's a lousy pun+

=Hey, at least I'm trying!=

"Bladers, approach the dish"

"Wish me luck guys," Max said as he headed towards the dish. Ray blows him a kiss, making Max turn crimson.

"Wuhoo!!! Yaoi!!" 

Suddenly Max found a short blonde girl staring at him intently, with stars in her eyes.

"Can I have your autograph? Pwease?" 

Well, how could he refuse?

He signed, earning a whoop of delight from Harmoney (yes, the blonde girl is Harmoney) and finally they took their positions at the dish.

"Since you gave me your autograph, I'm inclined to go easy on you," Gone was the carefree look. It was replaced by a very disturbing scheming grin. Her emerald eyes shone.

Max grinned mysteriously, "Funny. I was thinking the same thing."

"Bladers ready? LET—IT—RIIIIP!!!!"

"Go Draceil!"

"Whorl, it's your time to soar!"

The two blades spun around the dish, alert and ready. Suddenly Harmoney summoned her bit-beast.

"Whorl!! Use Cyclone Weave!!"

A large copper colored hawk rose up and large winds were blown downwards on the dish.

Max panicked. The wind was strong enough to hurl Draceil out of the dish.

The winds grew stronger. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Draceil! Spin in one place now!"

Draceil obeyed and started to spin. Slowly the dish gave way and Draceil had made a small hole. Draceil went in the hole.

After a while, the winds began to die down. Harmoney scanned the dish.

"Hah! Draceil isn't in the dish!!" she smirked pointing at Max. Max shook his head like an exasperated teacher teaching the pupils.

"That's because Draceil is down there," Max pointed to the hole. Harmoney stared at the hole, her mouth open.

"Now Draceil, attack!!" Max commanded.

Quick as a flash, Draceil emerged from her hole and knocked Whorl out of the dish.

+And this round goes to Max of the Bladebreakers!+

 =That was an interesting move to counter Whorl's Cyclone Weave=

+Miracles do happen+

=Huh?=

+You made an intelligent comment+

=Hah hah. Very funny=

- - - - - -- - -

=Next up is Ray versus Almie=

+Ray is one of those bladers who can sneak up to you without even noticing. And with his bit-beast Drigger, he's one of the most talented bladers around+

=Almie is one girl who can give you frost-bite by just talking to her. With her lynx bit-beast Arran, she'll show you how scary felines get in a cat-fight=

+Can't you sense the tension?+

=A.J, they're not even in the dish yet=

+Oh. I knew that+

"Bladers, approach the dish." (Yes, I know it's repetitive, but bear with me, please?)

"You're going down Ray," Almie said, her misty eyes gleaming.

"Well, I'm taking you down with me," Ray grinned as his golden eyes turn into cat-like slits.

"Bladers ready? LET—IT—RIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!"

"Arran, go!!"

"Let's go Drigger!!"

The two bladers didn't waste time and immediately summoned their bit-beasts. Arran and Drigger began to scratch each other.

"This isn't good. They're at a standoff," Kai said, his burgundy eyes flashing. Tyson and Max said nothing, their attention focused solely at the battle. Kenny opened his laptop.

"Chief!! It's about time!! How long were you planning to leave me to rot in here?"

"Geez Dizzi, it was only two minutes."

"Two minutes for you. Eternity for me!!!"

Kenny sweatdropped and hastily changed the subject, "Can you see Ray and Almie's match?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Who has a bigger percentage at winning?"

"Right now Chief, I can't say. They both seem evenly matched."

"Now Arran, CatsEyes!!"

The aluminum colored lynx fixed a glare on the tiger bit-beast. Ray's blade suddenly froze in its position. 

"Drigger!!"

"Now Arran!! Attack!!"

The aluminum and gold blade sped towards Ray's blade.      

"Drigger, Warp Agility!"

Suddenly Drigger disappeared.

=Hey, is it just me or did Drigger just disappear?=

+It's probably you+

Almie growled, "Arran, hunt down that miserable fur-ball!!"

Ray's eyes became slits, "Nobody calls Drigger a fur-ball!!! Now Drigger!! Tiger Claw Attack!!"

Drigger suddenly appeared out of nowhere and whacked Almie's blade right out of the dish.

 +And this round goes to Ray of the Bladebreakers!!+

=A.J, I'm pretty sure I saw it disappear!!=

+Brad, after this, I'm buying you spectacles+

 - - - - - - - - - @@@

=Next up is Tyson versus Nanako=

+Tyson is the guy who won the World Championships a couple of years ago. He and Dragoon, the only storm bit-beast known in existence currently, are nearly unbeatable!+

=Ah, but Nanako is so stubborn that she might just refuse to lose! And with her bit-beast Laere might just win this one for the Outsiders=

"Bladers, approach the dish." 

"I, like, am soooooo gonna kick your ass," she said, her black hair streaked with jade highlights swirled around her.

"My my, and here I was worried that I might have to go easy on you," Tyson smirked, his midnight blue eyes glowing.

Wait a sec…

Glowing?

That's NOT a good sign.

"Ready? LET IT RIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!"

"Laere, show this kid what we're made of!!"

"Dragoon, show her why we're the World Champions!"

The deep navy blue blade spun eagerly at his Master's command. 

And suddenly stopped at the middle of the dish.

=Here's something new. Dragoon has stopped moving=

+If you think that's weird, look at Tyson!!+

The Bladebreakers gasped. Tyson was immobile and around him, the air began to twist and turn. Suddenly, before anyone could even predict what was going to happen,

A full grown tornado had formed right inside the stadium.

And Tyson was trapped in the eye of the storm.

**ME: Yes, I know it's a cliffie, but I have a valid reason!!!**

**CS: And that is?**

**ME: (sweatdrops) I like seeing people suffer?**

**CS: (turns to audience) She admits it!!!!! GET HER!!!!!!**

**Angry reviewers chase after Timmy.**

**ME: (gets on to her bike) See you later!!!**

**CS: THERE SHE GOES!!!!!!!**

**ME: (speeds off) And please review!!!**

**ME: Reviewers receive…**

**CS: A book about the kinds of Bit-beasts there are.**

**ME: Written by yours truly, of course.**

**CS: (starts reading) Review!!!**

**[1] Ebony haired girl = Astana**


	11. In the eye of a storm

**ME: *hides* That's the last time I ever put up a cliffie.**

**CS: They weren't that scary…were they?**

**ME: Take a look and see!!!**

**Mizu17:** ME: I like those nick-names. Oh—Ty-Ty!!! CT: Ty-ty? 0.0 Ray: And Ray-puss? 0.0

CS: *sweatdrops* I rest my case. ME: Anyways, here's the next chappie!! Enjoy!!!

**FireKali:** ME: Of course, there will be TyKa moments. After all, this IS a TyKa fic.

Kai: There better be TyKa….for your sake… ME: *sweatsdrops* Either way, you'll get your TyKa so don't worry!!

**Isa:** ME: I'm glad you like the chappie at any rate. And besides, where would we be without our commentators? CS: In the dark, looking for comic relief. ME: Straight from the muse's mouth.

**Kali-Cat:** ME:  Told you there would be angry reviewers coming to kill me!!! *hides*

CS: *eye twitches* Oh, for Pete's sake, come out already!!! She's just a little nervous 'cause someone stole her chocolates on the way back home. They tried to teal her story as well. ME: But they'll never have it, you hear me? NEVER!!!! CS: Anyways, enjoy the show!! CT: It's a fanfic. CS: Whatever.

**Nancys-little-Obsession:** ME: *hides* EEP? CS: This is getting bugging. Look, I know you guys don't like cliffies, but can you stop scaring my charge?  ME: *still hiding* Don't hurt me!!

Here's the next chappie!!! 

**Shad0wedEmerald:** ME: Never knew 'Awesome' was such an amazing word….

CS: Personally, I feel 'prioritize' is a better word. ME: 0.0 Priotize? Why that?

**JadesRose:** ME: Don't worry, the TyKa has arrived and there will be more TyKa at the last chappie as well. Hope that will suffice!!! ^_^

 **Rumi-Chan:** ME: *looks at Rumi Uede, who has currently fainted from Rumi-chan's hugs*

That should be declared as a weapon of torture… CS: She didn't mean to!! I bet she didn't do it on purpose!!!! ME: You want to go check for yourself? CS: *sweatdrops* Then again, I could be wrong… ME: Right. Anyways, here's the next chappie!!!

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: *rubs her head sheepishly* Heh heh heh, I kinda had too many OC's for the tournament and so on, but I'll try and squeeze you in Max and Ray's wedding.

CS: Baka. Told you not to go with the OC ploy. ME: *glares at CS* How was I supposed to know I would get flooded with OC's???

**Kat:** ME: Cool name. CS: Like Kit-Kat. ME: *sweatdrops* Ignore the muse. She never makes sense anyways. CS: HEY!!! ME: See?  As for what's going to happen? Read on!!

**Angel Turned Devil:** ME: See CS? THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!!! I'M A WANTED…what am I again? CS: --;;; An authoress. ME: Oh yeah!!! Forgot ^^* My Bad. 

CS: *sweatdrops* She does that all the time. And I have to put up with it.

**D. G. :** ME: Gomen Nasai!!! I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I was only joking!!! I didn't mean to leave it in a cliffhanger, but it happened and as you can see, my 'faithful' reviewers have put me on the wanted list, so I'm pretty much a dead authoress. But I'll try and stay alive to post the rest of the story!! Enjoy!!!

**CrazyJen:** ME: Thanks for the compliment!! Actually I had a really hard time describing the battle scenes because I have only seen upto 8-10 episodes of the Beyblade Television series, so I had to conjure up scenes from memory and imagination. Glad you like them!!!

 **charmed-fan-21: **ME: *blushes* No need to bow, you know. Glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too.

**Pheonix-flames-forever:** ME:THAT'S IT!!! *wears helmet* It's not safe anymore!! They're all out to get me!!! CS: Never knew cliffies were death wishes…

**dragona15:** ME: We all support TyKa!! *waves banner* CS: And If you don't, then I suggest you leave. 

**Morgana Magi Lady of Light:** ME: Umm….why did you send me a bio?

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: I hate Paypal. It can really mess up the comp. Anyways, I'm glad you reviewed under the circumstances. Enjoy the last chappie (Don't worry, there's a epilogue)

**DarkPhoenix :** ME: *wears helmet* It's a battlefield out there. The angry reviewers versus the helpless poor innocent… CS: Don't push it.

**Kai the Ruthless Blader :** ME: Now I've updated, so you gguys better get off my back. CS: Enjoy the show. Personally, this is my favourite chappie!! ****

**ME: Yes, poor Ty-kun is trapped.**

**CS: So Kai-kun must go to save him!!!**

**Everyone stares at CS.**

**ME: …Kai-kun? -__-;;;;**

**CS: *blushes* **

**Kai: o.0**

**CT: *grabs Kai* Hands off Barbie!!**

**CS: THAT'S IT!!! NO ONE CALLS ME BARBIE!!!!!!!**

**ME: (watches as CS chases CT) And I have to bear with this everyday…**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeh log kuch be nehi samagtee hai. Mere pas Beyblade nehi hai.**

**Audience: o.0 ?**

**ME: Hah!! Just try and translate that!!!^^***

/ = Master to bit-beast

// = bit-beast to master

* = bit-beast to bit-beast

Chapter Ten

In the eye of a storm

"We have to get him out of there!!" Allison yelled. 

The whole stadium was enveloped by swirling winds and occasional lightning bolts. Nanako hadn't had a chance. She had been slammed into the wall by the tornado and lost consciousness. Her teammates just barely managed to get her out.

The Bladebreakers had it tough though. They couldn't see Tyson at all and the cyclone was steadily increasing, making it more and more dangerous. Kai tried desperately to call out to Tyson, but all voices had been drowned by the sheer intensity of the storm.

**CRACK!!**

Ray yelled as he quickly shoved Max out of the way of a falling pillar. They both got up, shaking. Kai hadn't flinched, all his attention on the tornado. Kenny withdrew into a corner, whimpering. The Gangstaz watched the storm with growing apprehension in their eyes.

"There must be some way we can reach him!!!" Kai shouted back at the Gangstaz team captain. 

Alia closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing an eerie ice-blue. Suddenly, a bridge leading into the storm appearing. A bridge made of ice.

"We have to go now!! Alia will support the bridge!!" Jason said, shoving Kai onto the bridge. Kai raced along the arch. The Bladebreakers followed him.

Kaleb looked back at Alia and also raced along to catch up with the Gangstaz. Alia clenched her jaw as she watched them go.

They were the only hope now.

- - -- - - - - - - 

They managed to make it half way when the storm began to howl at them. Kai felt the bridge slowly shudder. Lightning flashed above their heads. They tried to cover themselves as gusts of hail came pelting at them. 

"The bridge's cracking!!" 

Kenny shut his eyes. They opened, revealing two misty golden orbs. Suddenly, the bridge collapsed. 

"The bridge!!" 

The Bladebreakers held onto the ice railings Alia had created. Only to find the bridge was… floating?

 "Kenny!!"

Kenny spoke, "Go quickly. I'll hold it up."

The Bladebreakers stared at him dumbfounded. 

After all, Kenny is floating in mid-air.

"Go!" He snapped, shaking them out of reverie.

Kai nodded solemnly at the genius and raced along the bridge.

As they made their way along, a humongous gust of wind tore at the Bladebreakers.

"Ack!!" Allison as she nearly lost their balance, only to hang onto the railings like a lifeline.

The others weren't so lucky.

Max screamed as he lost his hold and he fell, fading from their sight.

"MAX!!!!!!" 

Ray didn't hesitate. He leapt after him.

"RAY!!!"

And vanished into the stormy grey depths in the cyclone. 

Kai waited. They'll be fine. They'll make it. This is Max and Ray.

They'll make it.

There was no sign of them. Around them, the storm rumbled menacingly.

Where **ARE** they?

They can't…

They can't… 

"Kai?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"…"

"KAI, FOR GOD'S SAKE **SNAP OUT OF IT!!**" Allison yelled, her voice edged with hysteria and panic. She broke down, sobbing.

"They're gone…"

"Kai…"

"They're…"

Allison couldn't take it. She slapped him right across his face. Kai didn't even retaliate.

Allison growled, "WHAT ABOUT TYSON, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD?? WHAT ABOUT HIM?? SO STOP CRYING OVER SPILT MILK AND _SAVE HIM!!"_

She stopped and said in a quiet voice, "…You're the only one who can."

Kai said nothing, but proceeded onwards.

And the storm cried.

- - - - -- - - - - - -  -

Kai made it to the end of the bridge. Without a word, he leapt into the storm. And vanished. Allison wiped her tears.

_Gods, bring them back. _

_Don't let them lose what they've just regained._

- - - - - - - - --  -

"Oof!!"

Kai landed with a resounding 'thud' onto the floor. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

And blinked. 

Is it just him or is it suddenly peaceful?

He then realized where exactly he is.

_In the eye of a storm._

Tyson had told him about them.

*Flashback*

_'Storms are violent unpredictable things, but you can never find tranquility anywhere on Earth except in the heart of the storm. Only in the heart, is the storm truly complete.'_

_'Does it also refer to life as well?'_

_A light silvery laugh erupted from Tyson, 'Storms are the embodiment of life. Life is surrounded by chaos and mistakes. But if we solve and work through our problems, we understand true peace. Like the storm.'_

_'It sounds so much better when you say it.'_

_'Kai…'_

_'You'll…forgive me no matter how many mistakes I make?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'I know.' _

*End Flashback*

In the centre of the storm was Tyson. He just stood there, his eyes clenched shut.

Kai ran over to him.

"Tyson, you have to stop."

Tyson said nothing as his eyes slowly creaked open, revealing midnight eyes with swirling clouds held in them. He stared expressionlessly at Kai. 

Kai shook him, a little harder this time. He wasn't getting through him. 

He **HAD** to. He wasn't going to give up.

Now that he understood that Tyson meant that day. 

They could start again.

And he wasn't going to let go of that.

"Tyson, I understand now. I understand just how much you really loved. I was your eye in the storm. Just like…you were mine. I have made mistakes. But, our love, our feelings were never a mistake. Don't ever think that! I love you and that's how was meant to be. Please don't leave me." 

He broke, crying. He chanted into Tyson's ear desperately, "Don't leave."

He clutched the boy, repeating again and again.

"Love me. Please love again."

Slowly, two arms snaked around his waist.

And the storm began to fade.

- - - - - - --  

Sunlight streamed into the wrecked stadium, giving it a calm and almost happy atmosphere. 

Chris kneeled down, removing his red bandana to wrap his arm which was bleeding profusely.

"At least the color matches," He muttered, shooting a grin to Jason who was currently picking himself up from the pile of chairs the storm had flung him into.

Alia was on the floor, breathing heavily. The bridge had drawn a lot of her power. Not to mention the occasional lightning bolts, trying to hit her.

Who was the smart idiot who said lightning can't strike in the same place twice?

Kaleb was trying to get Kenny up, while repeatedly assuring him that Dizzi was safe and sound. And quiet, as well. 

Max was fine as Ray managed to cushion his fall. However, Ray had a cut on his forehead and the neko-jin was unconscious. Max lifted him with his enormous strength and placed him delicately on the benches. He hasn't moved since, waiting for Ray to wake up.

Allison clambered out from the dish where she had landed after the storm obliterated the ice bridge. She was relatively unharmed, but did have a limping step when she walked.  

And Kai and Tyson?

Kai clung onto Tyson and Tyson was whispering something in his ear. Kai just cried.

Tyson soothed Kai like a child, a gentle look adorning his features. 

And the storm smiled.

_No words are necessary between two loving hearts.  
_~Unknown__

**ME: That's so lovely *stares at it* Did I really write this?**

**CS: You were possessed by a dead author. I'll exortist it right about…**

**ME: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DON'T!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: (sweatdrops) You know, most people like to get rid of dead spirits possessing their bodies.**

**ME: I'm not most people. Besides, this chappie is simply touching. Thank you dead author who possessed my body for a very limited amount of time!!!!!! ^_^**

**Dead Spirit: (sweatdrops) Don't mention it. EVER!!!**

**CS: o.0 Now I've seen everything…**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Front tickets to Max and Rays wedding!!!**

**ME: Where this story is finally going to be concluded**

**CS: Review!!!!**


	12. Good Love Never Dies

**ME: Last time, I give out tickets to weddings…**

**CS: Put it this way, look at all the reviews you got!!**

**ME: *glares at CS* Yeah, but all of them wanted to be flower girls!!!**

**CS: Anyways, the OC'S She didn't put in the tournament are in the wedding**

**(Little Leila, Fate of the Forest, dna18, Angevar, etc…) **

**ME: So don't kill me!!**

**CS:…yet.**

**FireKali:** ME: 0.0 There's going to be a dragon at the wedding? CS: I'll bring the fire extinguishers!! Ray: I knew something would go wrong… CS: Don't worry, we'll handle it!!!

Max: I think that's the reason he's worried…

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: The prequel is A LOT harder than I thought… CS: Baka. You should have waited until you finished THE STORY!!!! ME: *winces* No need to yell. Also, I like your MaRe fics!! ^_^ Keep up the good work!! And go read Peeps Inferior's Breaking the rules. That gave me some nice ideas for MaRa!!!

**Titanicbabe:** ME: Glad you liked it!! CS: Did you blackmail her? ME: *glares* Sorry, but that's your specialty. CS: Really? Last time Angy came, you had to blackmail her into eating your mom's cooking!!! ME: *blushes* That's different…Anyways, enjoy the final chappie!!\

**Shad0wedEmerald:** ME: ACK!! The wedding's going to be flooded with…authoresses!!!! CS: Noah, where are you when we need you??? Ray: Noah? Isn't he from The Ten Commandments? ME: *whacks Ray* That's Moses, you dimwit!! Ray: Oh. You didn't have to whack me!! ME: Yes, I did. Stupidity deserves a punishment. Anyways, enjoy the show!!  
CS: It's a fanfic. ME: Whatever.

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: You are flower girl, so don't worry. You kinda booked you reservations early… Anyways, I have to buy another cupboard. The stuff you've been giving me, overflowed the last one.

**Nancys-little-Obsession:** ME: Timber-sama? *rubs her head sheepishly* Aw, come on, I'm not THAT good! Oh, I'll try and make Kai cry as much as possible. Kai: You wouldn't…would you?

ME: Payback for posting that picture of my *ehem* crush on the net. Tyson: Told you she'll get revenge!!

**Kai the Ruthless Blader:** ME: I have a question…Is that your real penname? It's kinda long…

CS: There are worse, trust me. ME: That's something no one wants to do…

**Kali-Cat:** ME: No problem. I've been struggling with Japanese for ages now, but I'm getting the hang of it. If only they still offered it as an option in my school. CS: I'd trade it for French any day… ME: And update your lovely TyKa story!!! It rox. CS: And if you want, we can kill Voltaire for you. ME: Sorry Cs, but that's Kai's privilege. CS: Damn.

**Angel Turned Devil:** ME: Heh heh heh, how do you like your punishment Kai? Kai: *glares at Timmy* I severely dislike you. CS: Well, it's your fault. Who told you to put up her *ehem* crush*cough* picture on the net? Hm? Kai: It seemed particularly nasty at the time. ME: ~_~ That's our Kai.

**charmed-fan-21:** ME: 0.0 I never realized I could make people cry… CS: I know. I thought the only person you could make cry was your brother and Kai. ME: Kai's an exception. My brother was simple. All I did was dunk his beanie into a river. I don't think he has gotten it dry since…

CS: And you say I'm evil.

**Mizu17:** ME: Uh oh…CS!!! What's the limit of people who can be flower girls? CS: Let me see…

ME: --;; Taka your time, I'm in no hurry. CS: Three. ME: *blinks* Three? Ok, you can be flower girl, on the condition, you protect from my reviewers… CS: WAIT!!! She's already there!!! ME: Oh.

**CrazyJen:** ME: Yeah, when it comes to fluff, I have difficulty. When it comes to something deeper I can only write what I feel inside. It's a weird condition I have when I write. Anyway, here's the final chappie!****

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: *puts figure on the mantelpiece* Aw, isn't it kawaii? CS: Gimme!! ME: No way!! Rumi gave it to me, so hands off. CS: But I want one. ME: I'll buy you one for Christmas, ok? CS: Fine *sulks* ME: Must go and comfort the muse or I'll be flooded with the waterworks. Enjoy the last chappie of 'Begging For You'!!!

**ME: Ok, this is the concluding chappie for 'Begging For You'**

**CS: *sobs* It's going to end…*cries and blows her nose on her hanky***

**ME: But if you really liked this fic, please read my other fic 'Never letting you go'**

**I'd be a very happy Authoress *puts on puppy dog eyes***

**CS: *wails* It can't end like this.**

**ME: Put a sock in it CS!! **

**DISCLAIMER: ME: Have the pigs started flying yet? CS: Nope.**

**ME: Ok. I don't own Beyblade or the song 'Good Love never Dies' by Liz Phair and when I do, pigs will fly…**

**o.0 …Huh?  *watches a flying piano with pink fluffy wings* **

**I SAID PIGS!!! NOT PIANOS!!!!!!!**

Chapter Eleven

Good Love Never Dies

Tyson straightened his outfit in the mirror. Max chuckled, "Honestly I think you're more nervous than I am and I'm the one getting married!!"

Tyson glared at Max who was still snickering and huffed, "Aren't you worried about what Ray thinks about your outfit?"

Max smiled, a lost expression filling his cerulean eyes, "I don't care. He loves me. That's all that matters," Tyson's eyes softened as he nodded. Max continued, "So stop worrying about your outfit already. Kai loves you. Isn't that enough?"

Tyson stared wistfully at the sky, which was in beautiful shades of magenta and burgundy, "Yes." He admitted, "It's…what I've always wanted."

_[For the rest of my days, I want you by my side._

_Tell me what can I say to keep you in my life?]_

Unbeknownst to Tyson, Kai was in a similar state of mind. Ray flinched as Kai kept on flinging different types of clothing all over the room.

Never knew Kai was so fussy about clothing…

"Kai, for the love of God, calm down!!! This happens to be my wedding, yet you're more worried about it than I am!!!"

Kai turned towards Ray, ready to snap at him, but he calmed down. Ray was right; he was getting nervous for no reason.

"Sorry," He said, the word rolling on his tongue. It felt familiar. He had to shed his pride many times over lately. But it was worth it. Tyson was worth it.

Ray noticed Kai's unconscious action and smiled reminiscing, "I thought I loved Tyson once, you know," He saw Kai jolt from his daze and stare at him through narrowed eyes, "I was so angry at you. You hurt him so badly, it affected the whole team. I told him to give up on you, but he refused. So, Kai Kyoko[1] Hiwatari, you better take good care of him."

"I will."

"I know." 

Meanwhile…

"Jason, quit shoving!!!"

"Sorry, sorry"

"Kaleb turn off that laptop or else…"

"But Alia…"

"I swear I will toss that thing into the ocean!!!"

"You wouldn't."

"Really?"

"…"

Can you guess who they are?

Yup, it's the Gangstaz. ^_^

And some other teams were present also; namely The White Tigers, The Majestics, The All-Starz, The Mystics, The Outsiders, The BladeTrashers, and so on…

It's too long a list!!! ^^*

"Hey, where's Chris?"

"…."

"Alia Henderson!!! What did you do to Chris!!!"

"Heh heh heh, you know the broom closet…"

"*gulps* The B-broom closet?"

"Yup."

"He's not…"

"Dead in one."

"I wish you didn't tell me that…"

_['Cause I can never relax. I gotta make it exciting,_

_ make it attractive. Keep it alive. Keep you coming back.]_

Max took a glance at the altar. God, his head felt like a bundle of nerves right now.

But he saw Ray approach the altar, his face determined and strong. 

Max can draw on that strength. 

_If Ray can do it, so can I._

Max took a deep breath, "Tyson, you ready?"

"Are you crazy!!? Like this!!"

Max sweatdropped, "Like that. If you don't come out, I'm going out without you!!"

"…"

"Tyson? Anytime now would be nice," Max pointed out exasperatedly.

"Fine." Tyson stomped over to Max, his face defiantly sullen. 

Max smiled patiently. He glanced at the altar again. 

My God, there's a lot of people there…

Mom and Dad are there, so are Robert and Co. and… Hey!! Lilly's there too.

Kai doesn't seem to be too happy to see her though…

"Nice to see you again, Kai-taro."

Kai winced, a large purple vein throbbing at his forehead. 

Max was pretty sure Kai was praying, "Why me!!"

Yup, Kai was never really found of Little Leila ever since the Hamster incident [2]

Fatali and Tash were there, using Anita as a barrier, causing the said girl to sweatdrop a lot.[3]

Everyone was there, waiting for Max.

Gods, that's scary…

"Max? Yuhoo!!" Tyson waved his hand in front of Max's face. 

Looks like the blonde went to La-La land. 

(ME: I wonder what he's doing there… Max: *blushes* CS: That's a sure sign…)

Max snapped out of his reverie and grinned at Tyson, "Let's do this."

Ray smirked slightly as Kai tried to evade Lilly. 'Tried' being the key word here, but you can't blame a guy for trying.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling the starchiness of the bandage under his fingers. Ever since the 'accident' at Sacred Lotus Stadium, his wound has been giving him problems. But, luckily for him, tigers are gifted healers and the wound would be gone in no time.

He scanned the area, hoping for a glimpse of Max. Even though he didn't show it, he was rattled. He had half a mind to dive next to the ocean beside him.

(It's a beach wedding. I love those kind of weddings.)

Then, everything dimmed in his eyes. He saw Max, resplendent like a god. Ray's breath caught in his throat. Max slowly walked towards the altar. Harmoney and Angy[4] were throwing marigolds. Allison caught one and braided into her hair. Fatali and Tash were fighting over who gets the flower. Kaleb caught one and gave it to Alia who blushed.

And so on…

 He felt Kai gasp. He probably took a good look at Tyson. 

(ME: No drooling!! Kai: But—CS: No buts!!! We're tired of cleaning after you!!! CT: *blushes* Kai:…)

Max reached the altar, his sky-blue eyes boring into Ray's cider gold. 

Similarly, Kai's fiery crimson burned through Tyson's misty blue eyes.

_This is it…_

_[I'm always so frightened you'll see through my act._

_When the fire's out, and I've given up._

_You keep running out and you build it up]_

"It's time to declare your vows…" The pastor said.

Max said his, in a trembling voice. This was his dream for so long…

"I found the one whom my soul loves.   
I held him, and would not let him go…"[5]

Max looked him in the eye and said in a tone of finality, 

"I love you and in this relationship, I do the cooking!!"

There was a burst of laughter from the audience.

Ray smiled warmly, causing butterflies to flutter around Max's stomach.

Then he spoke in a low controlled tone, 

"If I could come back as anything,  
It would be as one of your tears.  
How could I want more than to be conceived in your heart,  
Born in your eyes,  
Live on your cheeks and die on your lips..."[6]

Max grinned, tears in his eyes.

"Great!! You may now kiss the br—," The Pastor coughed, sweatdropping as the whole audience sent him death glares…

Touchy, touchy…

"You may now kiss the groom," He said in a pronounced air. Ray grinned and kissed Max deeply. Max sighed, melting into the kiss. The whole audience cheered, the Bey Teams whooped with joy, and Chris…

Hey, he's back!!! 

"Where were you?" Allison said, sending him the most terrifying glare he had ever seen.

Chris cringed. This was NOT a girl to mess with.

"I was…ummm…you know…"

"No, I don't," Allison stated coldly. Chris winced. 

"Extra training tomorrow."

"But, Alls!!"

"Don't even think of weaseling out of this, dog-breath!!! You do the training or suffer the consequences."

"Ummm…what are the consequences?"

"When I make some up, you'll be the first to know."

Chris sweatdropped. Girls…

_[You tell me Good Love never dies. It only hurts when we burn eyes._

_From staring too long at the Sun._

_You've got to throw your hands up. And let the Night come]_

Tyson sat at the edge of the beach; his midnight eyes watching the tide rise and fall at his feet. Everyone was at a small seaside shack, partying. So why was he here?

Rise and fall…

His life was like that once…

When he met Kai, his life was rising and falling. It rose when Kai told him he loved him. It fell when Kai left.

He loves Kai. He loves the guy who left him, who abandoned him…

And Kai loves him back.

"Why are you here? You should be celebrating…"

Tyson didn't even turn back. He knew who it was.

He felt Kai sit beside him and he snuggled up to The Holder of Dranzer. 

Kai wrapped a possessive arm around Tyson bringing him even closer.

"You know," Kai began huskily, his breath tickling Tyson's ear, "We need to celebrate as well. I thought I might have lost you for good…"

Tyson cut him off still staring at the ocean.

Rise and Fall…

All relationships have their fall…

Only to come back stronger than before.

"Tyson," Kai said pleadingly. Kai, pleading? That doesn't seem right…

Tyson turned his gaze to Kai. Kai loves him.

"Kai, you remember the promise we made on the beach[7]?"

Kai's body tensed involuntarily, "I remember. Do I hav-,"

He was cut off again as warm lips made contact with his mouth. He succumbed to the pleasure and it was a very very long time till they broke apart for air.

Tyson stared at the ocean again. So endless…

"You don't make another promise Kai, and wait till I finish," He said sharply as Kai began to protest, "You love me. That's enough. No matter where you go, you'll always love me. That's enough."

Kai said nothing. Then, "Before I left, I—I wanted to give this to you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. 

Tyson opened it. It was a simple silver ring with a sapphire dragon and ruby phoenix entwined in each other.

"I think I'm ready to dream now Ty. And I'm ready to make our dreams a reality."

Kai slipped the ring onto Tyson's finger.

"Kai, I…"

"You don't need to say it. Shhhh…" Kai put a finger on Tyson's lips. 

"You don't need to say it."

They spent the rest of the night, gazing at the twinkling gems above them.

You don't need to know what passed between them.

_ [Tell me what can I say to keep you in my life?_

_All the words slip away when I look in your eyes]_

"Kaleb? Where are we going?" Alia said as her boyfriend pulled her into the depths of the crowd.[8]

Kaleb said nothing. He was intent on getting away from his nosy teammates and he needed a private place.

Finally, he found one behind the altar. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Alia looked at him with concern. 

"Kaleb?" She said, her amethyst eyes soft and velvet like. Kaleb nearly lost his breath.

Can he do this? She's the strong one, not him…

He fumbled with his navy jacket making Alia chuckle. Finally, he pulled out…

Come on you people, put on your thinking caps!!!!

Don't tell me you'll don't have any?

….

That's just…sad. Really.

Anyways, back to the story.

He took out an Indian styled box and bent down on one knee. Alia blushed.

He's not doing what I think he is…is he?

Alia blushed so much; people would have declared her the official human-sized cherry.

Kaleb looked deeply into Alia's eyes, "Alia, will you marry me?"

It was the corniest line in the world, but to Alia it was music to her ears. 

"I mean," He said haltingly, "If you don't want to, I can wait, it's not like I'm in a hurry or anything…" He stopped as Alia flung her arms around him, causing them to topple over.

Klutzes…

Suddenly, they heard a roar of clapping behind them.

Oh, it's the nosy audience.

"Wuhoo!!!! So many engagements, so little time!!"

"I wanna get engaged!!"

"Shut up Kass!!"

"Move over Tash!! I can't see!"

"Anita, your head is blocking the view!!"

"WHY YOU… Come back here Fatali!!"

"I get dibs on the tape!!"

"No way José Lilly!!! You already got dibs on the MaRa tape!!"

"Astana, will you quit pushing?"

"Chris, if you don't give me that tape, I'll triple your training!!"

"Alls, that's blackmail!!"

"No, that's persuasive techniques."

"Jason, back off!!! Your girlfriend can fight her own battles!!"

"Damn right, I can fight my own battles!! Let's Blade!!"

"Mystics, let's roll!!"

Ray asked Max, "Where are our guests?"

Max pointed to the huge dust cloud. Ray sweatdropped, "They brought their blades to the wedding?!"

Max nodded, "Yup!"

Ray groaned, "This happens every time we have a reunion. Can they give it a rest?"

Max gave his husband a sly smile, "Well, this gives us some privacy. Where's the closet?"

Ray smiled, his fangs showing, "Right this way, my love."

"What are we waiting for?"

_[Because I can never relax. I've gotta keep it exciting. Make it attractive._

_Keep it alive. Keep you coming back. I'm already fighting to keep what I have]_

Tyson and Kai were still sitting in silence. Finally Kai got up and offered a hand to Tyson. Tyson took it. They both stared at each other.

Sunset meet Moonlight.

Kai smiled his vampire smile, "We never danced, you know."

"I know."

"Wanna dance now?"

"There's no music."

"We don't need that. I'll lead"

Tyson snickered discreetly. Kai cocked an eyebrow, "For your information, Mister I-have-two-left-feet, I can dance very well."

"Show me."

And they began to dance, with only the rhythm of the tide and the beating of their hearts.

_[When the fire's out and I've given up._

_You come running out and you build it up._

_You tell me good love never dies._

_It only hurts when we burn our eyes._

_From staring too long at the Sun]_

Tyson laid his head on Kai's chest, letting his body soak up the warmth in Kai's body. Kai's hands were tightly hung over Tyson's waist, as if he was a lifeline.

And he was. Kai's lifeline. His storm angel. 

"Kai?"

"Umm…?"

"How long do you take the others to figure out we're missing?"

Kai chuckled. He placed a soft kiss on Tyson's forehead, "Don't worry. They'll be busy doing other things."

"Other things huh?"

Kai laughed. The moonlight, the scent of Tyson was making him soar. He wasn't on Earth, he was on heaven. 

Tyson snuggled deeper into Kai's arms. Kai kissed him again and asked a vital question.

"When are we going to have our wedding?"

"Kai!!!!!"

_[You've got to throw your hands up and let the night come_.

_Take your chances and let the night come]_

**ME: It's over…**

**CS: NOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**ME: *sweatdrops* And it hit CS….**

**CS: DON'T LET IT END!!!!!!!!**

**ME: …very hard.**

**CT: But, now we can work on 'Never letting you go' and 'The Sealing of The Myths'**

**ME: Bravo CT, you gave away my *secret project* **

**CT: It was a secret?**

**CS: Actually, she wanted to announce to the whole world by attacking the BBC.**

**ME: It's not impossible, you know.**

**CS: Right. A 15 year old hoping to broadcast her story on CNN.**

**ME: It's BBC.**

**CS: Whatever.**

**ME: *sweatdrops* Anyways, I'm working on a fantasy/romance story on how the Bit-beasts got sealed and more about the Inherited. It's a TyKa and MaRa, so don't worry. I might have one-sided TyTa also….**

**CS: Don't!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: First, I have to stifle the muse. Oh—CS…**

**[1] Kyoko = long lasting. It fits, for some strange reason…**

**[2] A must-read TyKa fic is 'Kaitaro!!' by Little Leila. Love you fic, so please            update!!!**

**[3] Tash =Mizu17**

**     Fatali = Fate of the Forest**

**     Anita = dna18**

**     Kass = SilveryKitsune**

**[4] Harmoney = I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p**

**     Angy = Angevar **

**[5] Song of Solomon 3:4**

**[6] By unknown.**

**[7] Remember the flash back in the dream world? Please say you do…**

**[8] Kaleb's secret project back on chappie 8.**

**ME: Cripes, that was a long list…**

**CS: Reviewers get…**

**ME: Tapes of all TyKa fluffy moments in this story.**

**CS: *puts tape in VCR* Enjoy!! And see you later!!!**


	13. Preview to 'Sealing of The Myths'

**ME: I'll be gone for a while…**

**CS: Don't enjoy the peace, she will be back.**

**Audience: Aww….**

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: I've met…*blushes* You know… CS: In school, during teatime. ME: That image will haunt me for life… CS: And the afterlife…

**dragona15:** ME: That may happen…if people want a sequel… CS: We're having a voting for that, so cast your vote if you want to see a TyKa wedding!!

**Nancys-little-Obsession:** ME: Gee, I'm glad you like me and all, but…*blushes* Must you call me Timber-sama? It's embarrassing *blushes again* CS: I think it's cute, but I prefer Timmy. ME: You would, since you and Angy made that one up!! CS: And proud of it!!! ^_^****

**xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx:** ME: Thanx for the support!!! 

**Kai the Ruthless Blader:** ME: Damn. I was hoping you would tell me!! CS: No such luck though… ME: Must you make a sarcastic comment? CS: Do I have to answer that? ME: I need a new muse. Angevar bribed me to keep this one.

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ME: Long live the TyKa revolution!!!!!!!!! CS: What IS the TyKa revolution?****

ME: *sweatdrops* When I find out, I'll let you know.

**FireKali:** ME: Don't worry about it. I think CC's fics are great!!! She's really imaginative and her stories have a lot of suspense… CS: So, no worries!!!^_^

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: Depend on the voting… I might have a sequel… CS: So vote and tell us!!!!!!!!

**D. G. :** ME: Arigatou gozaimasu!!! Thanks for all the support!!!****

**Dragonix:** ME: You wrote 'The perfect Gift' right? Amazing story!! Keep up the good work!!!

**Kali-Cat:** ME: Vote for a sequel and I might be able to do that!!!

**Shad0wedEmerald:** ME: Yeah, it is the Song of Solomon… I picked oit up from the net…****

**ME: Right, this is a preview to my next fic!!!  
CS: Hope you like!!!**

**Kai: You better…**

**ME: --; Kai, don't threaten the reviewers.**

**Kai: Damn.**

The Sealing of the Myths

Preview

~** absit omen~**

May the omen be absent 

"What did you see?"

"I saw…you. And a battlefield of blood."

Kai felt a chill run through his bones. 

A battlefield…

Of blood?

**~abyssus abyssum invocat~**

Hell calls hell 

****

Tyson lunged at Dragoon, but Farren and Hanna held him back, "You can't!! He saved me!! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Dragoon's navy blue eyes were somber, "I'm sorry Tyson, but the penalty is death."

**~a fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi~**

**_A precipice in front, wolves behind_**

"Either ways Kai, you will die," Tala's eyes were bright, "You never had a chance."

Kai snarled and parried, "With Tyson, I always have hope. And not even you, Tala can take that away from me!"

Tala smirked, "Wanna bet?"

**~amantes sunt amentes**~

_Lovers are lunatics_

"You know what we're trying to do is useless."

"Kai, we have to try. Dranzer and Dragoon could be killed!"

"We could die."

"I know."

~** dura lex sed lex~**

The Law is hard, but it is the law 

Dragoon looked away. The endless fighting…

And now the final war. He missed the times when they were united.

Now…

Dranzer, take care. One day, when all this is over, we can be together at last.

One day…

 ~** aut vincere aut mori~**

**Either to conquer or to die**

Bit-beast against bit-beast, human against human…

Was there no other way? 

They all deserve to live, but only the winning element will.

Will the Sky fall? Will Fire be quenched? Will Ice melt or Storm fade?

Will Earth shatter or will Metal break?

Will all that was good be gone?

~** aut disce aut discede~**

**Either learn or leave**

"We have to run away," Kai said finally.

Tyson shivered, "Kai…I'm,"

He was cut off, "We're the enemy now, and they'll kill us."

"Dragoon would never hurt me! He's my friend!"

"Tyson…"

Tyson turned away. Is Dragoon his enemy?

~** acta est fabula~**

The drama has been acted out 

****

Tyson laid his head on Kai's chest, "It's not fair."

Kai softly kissed Tyson's forehead, "I know, but we have each other."

"Is Chris…"

Kai's grip tightened, "He didn't make it."

Tyson cried. Another loss…

**~Cras amet qui nunquam amavit; Quique amavit, cras amet~**

**_May he love tomorrow who has never loved before; And may he who has loved, love tomorrow as well_ **

"It's the end…"

**ME: Well, that about wraps it up!"**

**CS: That was the dramatic ending.**

**ME: Yeah well, my first Fantasy and Romance ficcie!!!**

**Kai: And it's TyKa!!!!**

**CS: I think he's excited.**

**ME: He won't be later on. This fic has character death in it…**

**CS: That's…not good.**

**ME: I know. But please review!!**


	14. Time to vote!

**ME: *sigh* Why me?**

**CS: *reads the reviews* They are persistent. Aren't they?**

**ME: Anyways, here's the choice—**

**1) ****Have a sequel**

**Or**

**2) ****Leave it.**

**Vote and tell me!!!! And send them in quickly!!!!**


End file.
